Into The Darkness
by Shadow Katt
Summary: My first real fic ever. Complete. With no hope left, Hermione joins the Death Eaters.
1. Contemplating

Professor Severus Snape stood inside his potions classroom. His mind had become a foggy mess lately. The tattoo on his arm was a constant painful reminder that Voldemort was indeed back. Ever since Sirius had died last June the thoughts kept flooding back. It was obvious to everyone, even to Dumbledore, Snape knew, they were fighting a losing battle.  
  
Harry Potter had changed. The twinkle in his bright green eyes that so frequently mirrored Lily's laid back view of life, had faded. Harry's eyes had become a green void. His grades had fallen and he spent any free time in the Gryffindor tower, eating only what the house elf Dobby brought to him. Of course everyone wondered if Harry would ever be the same. He was their Hope, afterall. Now their Hope had given up hope and was consumed with the sadness that he lost the closest thing he ever had to a father.  
  
Hermione Granger had changed too. Snape remembered the previous five years. Hermione had been an energetic bright girl. Happy even when a Slytherin tormented her. Now she was as dark and moody as he was. Spending most of the time pouring over volumes of books in the back corner of the library. Still wicked smart though.  
  
Snape gave a tiny smile. For years he had been accused of being moody and cold. Now everyone could see why. Everyone had seen what he had dealt with 16 years ago. They now understood why he was cold and mysterious, not allowing emotion peek through. Emotion was weakness, and now was not a time to be weak.  
  
"Professor?" the girl with light brown hair in the second row called to him. She tucked a wavey strand behind her ear. "Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
Snape's eyes focused on Hermione. Despite being a brooding mess, she still managed to look her best. Oh to be sixteen again...  
  
Severus suddenly realized he had spaced out. His thoughts had interupted his lecture. The thoughts he knew were ignited by a sharp pain on his left arm, then looking at Harry Potter. The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were all focused on him.  
  
He blinked hard. "Im sorry what was I saying?"  
  
"Magical properties of Algerian mushrooms, sir." Hermione offered.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night. Hermione found herself in the Astronomy tower, outside looking over the grounds. She closed her robe and shivered against the cool April air. Quietly, walking over to the brass telescopes, she glanced up at the sky.  
  
A tiny patch of dark blue with glittering stars smiled at her. She watched the dark clouds encircle it and let out a sigh. She walked to the edge of the tower and looked down at the ground, twenty floors below.  
  
She remembered the last time she was up here, last June for her Astronomy O.W.Ls, when Hagrid had a run in with Umbridge and her cronies. She had since dropped Astronomy this year, taking only mandatory classes.  
  
Hermione sighed, rather loudly and sat on the stone barrier wall. Her feet dangling over the edge. She was depressed. She knew she was. She had read enough in books about Psychology to know it. She also knew why. Sometime in the near future she would end up just like Sirius Black. A memory. Dumbledore would have a memorial service for her in the Great Hall, perhaps ensuring the House Cup for Gryffindor. Other than that she would be a fading memory.  
  
She chuckled quietly under her breath as she looked at the lake sparkling in the dull moonlight. She almost felt like Trelawney, making foolish predictions of her own demise. But Hermione knew it was neither foolish nor a prediction. It was logic. Voldemort was more powerful than almost anyone, and growing stronger than Dumbledore each day. When she went with Harry in their final battle, that mathematical chances she would survive were practically zero.  
  
The Death Eaters were stronger then her, they knew more magic. She would be lucky to have murmured a stunning spell by the time they attacked. Last June she got lucky. The Death Eaters werent expecting her to be so learned. Now they knew. Lucius and Bellatrix had broken out of Azkaban over Christmas, and Hermione shuddered at what Lucius Malfoy might do to her, if she fell into his clutches.  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was her only hope. Harry was supposed to defeat Voldemort, bringing the wizarding world back into its state of Euphoria that it celebrated fifteen years ago. Harry Potter had given up on living. Harry Potter was nobody's hope.  
  
Hermione looked at the ground, seventy meters below. The stony field was looking inviting. Why prolong the inevitable. She had no options.  
  
You do have an option...  
  
The thought slithered into her head. An option. She knew what that option was. She had contemplated that option for months now. That option was betraying her friends and family. That option was disapointing everyone she loved. That option was becoming a Death Eater and serving Voldemort.  
  
They wouldn't accept you, youre a mudblood.  
  
Yes they would, if I showed my allegiance to the Dark Lord, she thought darkly. She kicked her legs around and hopped off the wall, heading for the door back inside. Only one person would be able to tell her what the Death Eater's standards were. And he was currently down in the Dungeons, scrawling a failing grade on Neville Longbottom's homework.  
  
______ ______ Well what do you think? I have loads of ideas for this story and I cant wait to share them. Please review and tell me you liked this story. Or review and tell me it was stupid. Whatever just review. All are welcome. 


	2. A Difficult Decision

By the time Hermione reached the Professor Snape's Office in the Dungeons, it was nearly ten thirty. She walked down the long cold hallway, receiving vicious looks from a few Slytherins until she arrived there. The door was open slightly and a warm yellow light flooded into the hall.  
  
She took a deep breath before swinging the heavy wooden door open. Professor Snape sat at his desk, a dozen tiny candles flickering about the office. He looked up, slightly startled that someone had just barged in. He felt his heart lurch, the thought crossing his mind quickly it was a Death Eater coming for him. He looked up to see Hermione Granger standing quietly in the door way.  
  
"Miss Granger?" he gave her a cold look.  
  
"Professor, I was wondering if I might talk to you about something." Hermione closed the door softly behind her and sat down at his desk with out waiting for a reply.  
  
"I'm busy." He answered shortly, scribbling on some parchment.  
  
"It's important." Hermione stared into his big black eyes. Snape looked back into her light brown ones and he understood. Understood she wanted to talk to him about Voldemort.  
  
Putting his quill down he looked across his carved wooden desk at the sixteen year old girl. "What is it?"  
  
"Professor. I'm really scared."  
  
"I think it's safe to assume we all are."  
  
"There is nothing left to hope for." Hermione said suddenly. She didn't want to come to the topic so soon, but she couldn't hold it back.  
  
"What do you mean, Miss Granger." Snape raised an eye brow.  
  
"Harry wont defeat Volde-You know who." She looked down and toyed with the hem of her pleated skirt.  
  
"I've also been concerned." Snape admitted, his eyes wandered to a flickering candle.  
  
"We're going to die." She said sadly.  
  
"For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come." Snape locked gaze with her again.  
  
Hermione sat back in her chair and looked into her Potion's Masters face. This time last year she was conjuring patronuses in their dark arts club. She had been so optimistic. Not a doubt in her mind about Harry defeating Voldemort and everyone living happily ever after. Now she sat with Professor Snape, a man she openly admitted to disliking. He was quoting Shakespeare.  
  
"It's kind of funny." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Funny?" Snape looked skeptically at her.  
  
"A year ago, two years ago, five years ago I was never afraid. All those times Harry and I were together in life threatening situations, I never once thought I would die. Even in my second year when I was wandering the halls alone with the Basilisk on the loose, it never occurred to me I might die. I was more concerned with getting high marks than being afraid. Now I've never been so afraid in my whole life."  
  
"Not even last year during the O.W.L. exams?" Snape mused.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile. Snape didn't really smile back, as much as his eyes twinkled and a muscle tugged the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What was it like to be a Death Eater?" Hermione finally asked, not delaying it anymore.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Snape narrowed his eyes at her, guessing where she was going.  
  
"Just a question."  
  
"It was --- wonderful." Snape sat back in his chair and looked over Hermione's head. "Not the killings. That's was awful. But being at the Dark Lord's side was an overwhelming feeling of such - power. There was nothing to fear, we were in charge. We had whatever we wanted."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Do you miss it?"  
  
"No!" Snape said quickly. "I don't miss torturing innocent muggles and.." He looked at her. "Muggleborns."  
  
"Don't you miss not being afraid all the time? Do you miss not having to look over your shoulder every moment for fear of being watched? Don't you miss having friends that still had a passion for living?"  
  
Snape looked at her while collecting her thoughts. The girl had a point. But surely she was not thinking of joining the Dark Lord? She was a Mudblood. They wouldn't accept her. Would they? He knew Voldemort was recruiting followers again. Hermione's intellect would be a valuable asset.  
  
'What are you thinking!' Snape's mind shouted at him. 'How could you even offer this innocent sixteen year old girl to the Dark Lord!'  
  
It's her decision.  
  
"Hermione why do you ask me such questions?" Severus looked directly at her again. She suddenly felt self conscious and absently put her knees together and sat on her hands.  
  
"Why should we have to fight a losing battle?"  
  
"Its what is --- right."  
  
"Voldemort told Harry something in our first year. He had said 'There is no good and evil, only power and those to weak to seek it.'. For six years that has stuck with me."  
  
"I used to believe that was true." Snape looked down blankly at the essay he was previously grading. "I stopped believing that when I saw one too many muggles tortured."  
  
"Wouldn't you say a few muggle deaths is a small price to pay for freedom?" Hermione said. After the words had plummeted from her mouth she had realized what she said.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you thinking of joining Voldemort?" Snape finally asked, surprised at her answer.  
  
"Yes." She said obstinately.  
  
"Betraying you friends and you beloved Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you realize they may not accept you, as you are a muggle born?"  
  
"Yes. Please Professor tell me where to go. I don't want to die for someone else when I can live for myself."  
  
The girl had a point. Why should we have to worry about everyone else and what was right or wrong. Maybe we should just do what's right for us. "There is a Death Eater meeting in the cellar of Hog's Head on Thursday night. Midnight. I believe you can access it by the passage under the whomping willow."  
  
"Will you be there?" Hermione asked, almost hopefully.  
  
"No. Good luck, Miss Granger."  
  
_____ _______  
  
Wellllllllll what do you think so far? Thank you all for the lovely reviews, keep them coming! 


	3. The Death Eaters

Eleven-Forty Five, Thursday night.  
  
Hermione crept across the lawn toward the ominous looking tree. It was swinging it branches slightly, letting her know it was very much alive. She knew the tree couldn't possibly know she was there, for she was wearing the invisibility cloak. Yet the tree always scared her ever since her third year when it nearly pounded her into the ground. Harry had given her the cloak with out question. Well he hadn't so much given it to her as to mumbling something about the bottom drawer of his dresser when she asked for it. He had barely moved, just sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, his back to his head board on his bed.  
  
She finally reached the tree and looked up at it through the silky fabric. It stretched its limbs as if getting ready for a good nights rest. She held her breath and quietly ran towards the hollow part that hid the passage to Hogsmeade.  
  
Crunch.  
  
She stepped on a twig and looked up in horror at the tree who made a sudden movement in her direction. She leaped for the hollow part, a branch slamming down where she had just stood.  
  
After running a few feet into the passage she took out her wand. "Lumos!" the tunnel was illuminated in silvery light. It had so many side passages, more then Hermione remembered last time she was down here. She passed one that had a door with a smaller doggie style door to the side. She smiled as she realized that was most likely Professor Lupin's entrance to the Shrieking Shack, which meant that three more doors was probably Hog's Head.  
  
She was right, as usual. She opened the door with a loud groan and she stepped into what appeared to be a supply closet. Cases of Firewhiskey and liquor littered the floor. Broken dusty bottles of Butterbeer were scattered and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Definitely Hog's Head. She poked through the boxes and walked to the closed door that lead to the cellar. She reached for the knob and heard voices on the other side.  
  
"You should have seen the look on that Muggle's face!"  
  
"Well I had one try to fight me, I showed the little wench who was in charge."  
  
"What about you, Draco? Had any Muggle's yet?"  
  
Hermione froze. Draco? Draco Malfoy was here?  
  
"Yes! Last weekend father and I went to London. Took out a few myself. Didn't know what hit them." He bragged.  
  
Hermione gathered all of her nerve. In just a moment she would be walking through the door into a room of Muggle haters and murders. They might just kill her before she spoke a word about joining them. It was a chance she was willing to take. It was either face them now and join them, or live in fear until Voldemort came for her.  
  
She slowly opened the door as all faces turned to her. She saw Draco and Lucius standing with Narcissa, Bellatrix and a few other Death Eaters. Peter Pettigrew sat at a table at the far end sipping a drink. His silver hand on his lap, he looked exhausted.  
  
Lucius strolled over to her, a look on his face like a jackal who had just come across an injured zebra. He slowly pulled out his wand and smiled. "Why it's Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione looked around the room. Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. Bellatrix grinned. The Death Eaters looked confused.  
  
"That's the girl who stunned me and had me sent to Azkaban last year." A Death Eater walked towards her. "Time for payback you stupid little.."  
  
Lucius held up his hand. "That will do. Let us at least hear what Miss Granger is doing here, amongst known criminals."  
  
Everyone turned their gaze back to Hermione. Nearly every thought in her head screamed at her to run back to the passage. This was a stupid idea. These people were murders. They didn't want a Gryffindor on their side. But one tiny thread of defiance flickered in her mind. The thread that said these people can be your allies, Voldemort your liberator.  
  
"I want to join you." She finally said.  
  
Bellatrix let out a sharp cackle and traipsed over to Hermione. "What makes you think you have what it takes to be a servant of the Dark Lord, girl?" Bella pointed her wand at Hermione's face and brushed a wavy strand from her eyes. "Or better yet, what makes you think we would even accept you?"  
  
"She's a Mudblood." Draco said, his eyes focused on Hermione, like ice crystals. "She has no business being here."  
  
"Ah yes, I nearly forgot Miss Granger is a Muggleborn. Well I am sorry dear, as much as Id like to believe you want to join us, there just isn't room for Mudbloods." Lucius fixed his wand on her.  
  
Suddenly a loud crack went through the air. Hermione winced, her first thought Lucius Malfoy had hexed her. When she opened her eyes she realized the noise was the sound of someone apparating.  
  
"Stop." The man who apparated in ordered. Hermione realized it was Professor Snape.  
  
"Severus! Glad you could make it. She's one of your students isn't she?" Lucius smiled politely.  
  
"Yes. What on earth is she doing here?" Snape glared down his hawk like nose at her. What was he playing at? He invited her to this place. He told her what passage to use. He told her the time.  
  
Hermione suddenly realized that the Death Eaters couldn't know he told her. That would mean she knew he was a Death Eater.  
  
"Professor what are YOU doing here?" she decided to play along, keeping them both safe.  
  
"None of your business, Granger." He sneered. "Explain yourself."  
  
"I want to be a Death Eater." She stated defiantly, shoving Lucius' wand aside and stepping forward.  
  
"And what would the Headmaster think of such a thing?" Snape crossed his arms and walked towards her.  
  
"It's my decision. I could care less what he thinks. Albus Dumbledore is a crazy old fool." Hermione spat. Of course she looked up to Dumbledore like he was her grandfather, but he hadn't really been playing with a full deck recently.  
  
"She's a Mudblood. There is no place for her here. You should know that." Draco said his voice full of spite.  
  
"Yes, a Mudblood." Snape said that word like it was something sour in his mouth and Hermione winced. "Yet I don't believe it is for us to decide her fate. She requests to serve Lord Voldemort. You know we need all the followers we can get, Malfoy." He glared at Lucius.  
  
Lucius let out a sharp laugh. "You really think the Dark Lord would want her with us? He'll kill her as soon as he lays eyes on her."  
  
Bellatrix spoke up for the first time in nearly ten minutes. "Yes and it would be much more fun if we were the ones to take care of Miss Granger." Her trademark evil grin smeared on her face.  
  
"Oh Bella, I completely agree." Snape walked around Hermione, standing behind her. He wrapped his thin fingers on her shoulders and spoke close to her ear. "The things I would love to do to this one.." He whispered.  
  
Hermione shuddered as Draco crinkled his nose.  
  
"Never the less, we will have to bring her to him." Snape finished and walked to the opposite side of the room. "Come along, Granger. You want to see the Dark Lord, do you not?" his voice full of spite.  
  
"Y-y-yes." Hermione followed him across the room. Everything was happening so quickly. First she had been almost killed by Lucius Malfoy and then Snape had been whispering in her ear, sending chills down her spine.  
  
Snape stopped in front of a dusty wooden shelf scattered with old burnt down candles. He grabbed Hermione's hand and placed in on top of a dirty blue candle. Hermione felt her stomach lurch and watch the room spin around her. She recognized the feeling of being transported by Portkey. As quickly as it had started it stopped and she looked around. She was in a house. Judging by the layout it seemed she was in the living room. Before she got a good look around, Snape had grabbed her wrist and lead her upstairs.  
  
They stopped at the door at the end of the hallway upstairs. Hermione swallowed hard. She was finally going to meet Lord Voldemort.  
  
No turning back now.  
  
________ _________  
  
Ok maybe this chapter was a bit off. But I was really trying to convey what situations Hermione might find herself in if she stumbled into a Death Eater meeting. We all know it wouldn't have been like "I want to join." "Oh you do! Great! Help yourself to some free cookies." So review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Meeting Lord Voldemort

"Wait here." Snape said to her as the reached the doorway at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Professor - what - why?" Hermione tried to question him. She wanted to ask why he came, why he lied to her and why he had treated her like a piece of trash.  
  
"Not now, Granger." He ordered sharply. "Ill inform him you are here." Snape disappeared behind the door leaving her alone in the cold dark hallway. She looked around at the portraits hanging in the frames. They were sleeping. No wait, they weren't moving at all. This was a Muggle house.  
  
She examined a still photograph that was close by. It was black and white and looked weathered, had to have been a few decades old. It was of an elderly couple and a younger man standing on the front porch, of what Hermione assumed to be, this very house. Written in sloppy black ink was, 'Tom finally comes home.'  
  
Tom, Hermione thought. As in Tom Riddle? No. Voldemort was raised as an orphan. Perhaps this was Voldemort's father. She ran her finger across the dust on the glass, causing the photo to fall and the glass shatter.  
  
She held her breath, fearing anything she did could bring on her death. Something down the hall past the stairs made a noise. It was the sound of something sliding on the floor. Hermione squinted into the dark, eyes in the blackness flashed at her and disappeared. The noise resumed and the sliding, or slithering became louder. The hall was dark and she couldn't see anything. Just the noise of that thing creeping down gloomy hall towards her.  
  
She suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder and her heart lurched. Hermione spun around to see Professor Snape with his hand on her trembling shoulder.  
  
"Hardly the heart of a Death Eater, Miss Granger." He mocked.  
  
Hermione shook his hand off her. "I wasn't afraid." She said angrily. "Besides aren't the Slytherins a bunch of weasels anyway? Dodging confrontation."  
  
Snape looked taken back and then he smiled. "Do not insult Slytherin House now, Hermione. The Dark Lord will see you now." He lead her into the bedroom. A large high backed armchair stood facing a blazing fire and several small wooden chairs lined the wall. Other then that the room was empty. Hermione saw a leathery hand grip the arm of the chair.  
  
"Hermione Granger." His voice was cold and hissing. "Please come where I can see you."  
  
Hermione held her head high and walked around to the front of the chair. Voldemort looked up at her, his yellow and red eyes enhanced by the fire. Hermione's instinct was to scream at his hideous face. She fought it and kneeled beside the chair, thrusting out her hand.  
  
"So nice to finally meet you, Lord Voldemort." She said quietly.  
  
Voldemort took her hand, shaking it in greeting. Hermione felt her skin crawl on contact. Dry and scaly and almost fragile.  
  
"Have a seat, Miss Granger." He motioned towards the wooden chairs. Hermione sat down, she suddenly realized she was still in her Hogwart's robes, and very conscious of the Gryffindor emblem that was twinkling by firelight.  
  
"You want to become my servant?" the words oozed from his lipless mouth.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're a Mudblood. How do you think you could possibly benefit me?"  
  
"I do not believe being of pure blood has much to do with the subject at hand. If I do say so myself, sir, I am extremely smart. I'm sure Professor Snape would be able to tell you so."  
  
"Yes well I do expect more from my servants than just wits."  
  
Hermione's heart fell. She wasn't going to be accepted. He was going to feed her to the Death Eaters.  
  
"I expect loyalty." Voldemort continued. "Not just loyalty, I expect consistent devotion. Do you think you could deliver that?"  
  
She felt her spirits raise. "Yes, my lord."  
  
A smile spread across his slit of a mouth. "Excellent. Now, Severus, you say Granger is intelligent?"  
  
"Yes, nearly as bright as me." Snape smiled in self absorption.  
  
"Wonderful." Voldemort got up and started pacing the room. His long black cloak trailing behind him. "Granger, I must admit, you don't seem all that surprised to see your Professor to be working with me."  
  
Snape felt his blood run cold. He gave a small glance at Hermione.  
  
"Actually, my lord, I was quite surprised. My Potions Master has always been so dark and mysterious, I knew there had to be something he was hiding, yet I could never figure it out. When I saw him in the Death Eater meeting, it just seemed to fit. I must say, I am quite relieved that my favorite teacher will be on my side." Hermione smiled evilly, the full effect she would be accepted sinking in.  
  
"And how did you know of my Death Eater's meeting?"  
  
Snape looked nervous again.  
  
"I didn't actually know. I was searching around the passages from Hogwart's to Hogsmeade for an alternate route to Three Broomsticks. I had made the decision long ago to join your side, my lord, and when I stumbled across the meeting earlier, it seemed like fate that I should request to join."  
  
Voldemort narrowed his snake-like eyes on her. "How long have you wanted to join my side?"  
  
"Since Harry Potter had a confrontation with you two years ago, after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He had come back so badly beaten and in pain, I knew there was no way he could ever beat a wizard as powerful as you." Hermione charmed.  
  
If an evil wizard could have expressed an expression near overjoyed, Voldemort did it. "You know Harry Potter?!" he exclaimed in rhapsody.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt very subconscious. "Yes, he is - was - my best friend."  
  
"Friend of Harry Potter, a Gryffindor, an intelligent." Voldemort cooed as he glanced into the fire. "Yes, Miss Granger, you will have a home here with the Death Eaters."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. Snape did he usual icy stare.  
  
"However, you must show your allegiance to me."  
  
"Anything, Lord Voldemort." She spoke his name with out fear but in a growing fondness. She was going to be spared. She was going to be on the winning side.  
  
"Bring me a sacrifice."  
  
The first thing Hermione thought was of Harry. The vision flooded into her head of dragging Harry's limp body up the stairs and laying him at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort sensed what she was thinking.  
  
"No my dear. Not Harry. That's for a later time." He smiled like awaiting an ice cream sundae. "Bring me that Weasley girl. She wont escape me again."  
  
Ginny? Sure she could bring Ginny. Dead.  
  
"Not dead, Granger. Alive. I want her to see me. See the me now, not the boy she was fascinated with four years ago."  
  
"Thank you, my lord. You will not regret this." Hermione smiled a genuine smile of happiness.  
  
_________ __________  
  
Don't forget to R/R your opinions and ideas for the fic. 


	5. Acceptance

After Voldemort dismissed them, Snape lead her back downstairs to the blue candle, with out saying a word. Hermione reached for the blue candle, but Snape caught her hand. She looked into his dark eyes, in confusion and then he placed her hand on orange candle.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and realized they were in Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Rosmerta bouncing over, spilling a glass of Butterbeer that was on her tray. "Ooh here with company on a school night? Don't worry I wont tell. Why don't you take that table in the back, hardly anyone notices people back there." She rambled out in one breath.  
  
When she had sat with Snape in the back, she gave him a dirty look. "Why did you bring us here? We could get spotted!"  
  
"It's the only place safe to talk, with out anyone overhearing us."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Everything that has happened!" Snape said, hardly believing her ignorance.  
  
"Professor, don't try to dissuade me. I've made my choice."  
  
"Even if it means sacrificing one of your closest friends?"  
  
"Yes. I have already told you I'm prepared to do anything. I don't want to die. I want to feel powerful. I want to be with the winners."  
  
"You would have done well in Slytherin." Snape sighed. "I must say you've been rather inspiring. You've made me want what the passion I've lost so many years ago."  
  
"Professor are you saying ----." Hermione watched him across the table.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to rejoin them. Officially." Snape glanced to the side, his raven hair stringing across his pale face. "Of course they don't know I ever withdrew from them."  
  
Hermione sat back on the chair. All of this was happening at once. She was going to betray her friends. She was partially responsible for Snape turning back to the dark side. A feeling stirred within her she couldn't even remember feeling before. A feeling of almost malice. It was strange. Like an electric surge in her soul. She liked it. She had always heard she belonged in Ravenclaw, but the sense of belonging to Slytherin excited her. She liked the feeling of having someone's life in her hands. Not like a doctor feeling. She liked the feeling of being able to take a life whenever she pleased.  
  
Finally she spoke to Snape, a spark flickering behind her eyes. "Professor, I really do want this. I really do believe in this decision."  
  
"Hermione, you know you cant turn back now. From this day forward Albus Dumbledore will be your enemy. You'll be a double agent. Its not an easy charade to keep up."  
  
"I understand, Severus." She smiled as she called him by his first name.  
  
"You'll still refer to me as Professor." He said dryly.  
  
She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"At school anyway." He finished.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." She smiled again.  
  
"Well then, shall we go to meet your fellow Death Eaters?" Snape stood up.  
  
"Yes, Id love to."  
  
The short walk around the corner to Hog's Head couldn't have been much more uncomfortable. Several residents tipped their head in a strange way seeing a professor walking about at one in the morning with a student on a school night. They finally reached the sanctuary of the smoky bar. She followed Snape down two flights of stairs to the cellar and Snape gave the door three taps with his wand. It creaked open.  
  
Inside the Death Eaters all looked at Hermione with sadistic smiles. It was quite clear they had expected Voldemort to reject her offer and hand her over to them.  
  
"Attention, please." Snape spoke with the tone he addressed to his Slytherin house, and everyone looked up. Bellatrix crossed her arms and idly tapped her wand against her arm.  
  
"The Dark Lord has accepted Hermione Granger into our circle."  
  
"What! That stupid little Mudblood!" Bella exclaimed in disbelief. "Why!"  
  
"I believe that is for Lord Voldemort to inform you of." Snape said dryly.  
  
"She's a half blood. Voldemort is asking for trouble by inviting one of her kind in." a man that Hermione recognized as Walden Macnair, the same one responsible for attempted slaughter of Buckbeak the Hippogriff.  
  
"Now now, Walden, let us give Miss Granger a chance." Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. He walked up to Hermione and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder. "You all know that Lord Voldemort is an extremely cunning wizard and a master at Legilimency. He would know where Hermione's true intentions lie. So lets not doubt Master Voldemort, but celebrate to welcome our newest member." He finished smoothly.  
  
Hermione was quite surprised that he was taking the extra time to help her into the group.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, allow me to introduce you to your new colleagues. That's Peter Pettigrew of course, Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Rodolphus Lestrange, I believe you know Bellatrix Lestrange, his wife, my lovely wife Narcissa, and those two to your right are Crabbe and Goyle, Gregory and Vincent's fathers." Lucius pointed around the circle as he went, each one respectively nodding their head. "And of course you know Draco."  
  
Draco stepped up to her and grabbed her hand roughly. "Welcome to the group, Granger."  
  
The chatter around them started again and Hermione saw Snape pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. "So, I bet you would have never thought to see me here." Hermione sneered towards Draco.  
  
"No, not really." Draco looked a but surprised at her suddenness. "Why on earth would you want to be here? I know all about you, and your friends." He spat.  
  
"You don't know anything. They aren't my friends anymore. These are my friends. You are my friend."  
  
"What makes you think I want to be friends with you?"  
  
"You're still talking to me, aren't you?" she smirked.  
  
"So what do you have to do? To prove yourself to him?"  
  
Hermione looked smugly at him, so anxious to see his expression. "Bring him Ginny Weasley."  
  
Draco let out a bark like laugh. "And you're going to do it?"  
  
"Of course. She means nothing to me anymore. I would gladly bring him Ginny, Ron, Harry, anyone." Hermione said icily.  
  
Draco stared at her in disbelief. "How did you not get put in Slytherin?"  
  
"Because I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor. I was afraid of what might happen to a muggleborn in Slytherin." She confessed.  
  
"Yes, I cant say if we would have been much easier on you or not." Draco offered. "But welcome to winning side anyway." For the first time conversing with him within 6 years, Draco Malfoy was being nice.  
  
It was well after three when Hermione finally made her way into Gryffindor Tower and crawled beneath the crimson sheets. Exhaustion was fighting to take over, but her mind was reeling. She kept summarizing the events in her head.  
  
She joined the Death Eaters and became a servant of Voldemort out of desperation, fear of dying. She was slowly realizing that this need to join him was growing deeper. Growing beyond desperation or fear, but out of desire.  
  
The last thought that crept into Hermione's head as she drifted to sleep was a plan on how to capture Ginny Weasley.  
  
_______ ________  
  
Alright so how are you all liking it? Please review and tell me. I'm really proud of this one and I want to keep my audience happy. 


	6. Betrayal

On Friday morning, Hermione woke up late. The dorms were already empty and the sun was shining brightly on her face as she drew back her canopy. There was a time when she would have sprung out of bed in an instant mumbling curse words under her breath that she might miss a moment of her first class. Today, however, she lazily got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
By the time she reached the Great Hall nearly everyone was finished with breakfast. She looked around and saw the Gryffindors chattering happily. Fools. Harry Potter was mindlessly stirring a bowl of oatmeal, Ron was immersed in a conversation with Seamus Finnegan.  
  
In Hermione's opinion, Ron had become the worst off this past year. Instead of admitting defeat, he was in denial. Of course Professor McGonagall called it optimistic. Ron wouldn't admit that Harry was depressed, or that Voldemort was powerful enough to kill them all in a single wand movement. He had resorted to not talking about it at all. Which was why he was chattering so eagerly right now about Quidditch.  
  
Hermione looked to her other side at the Slytherin table. Draco sat across from Pansy Parkinson, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Funny, last night they were talking amicably, but today he was just that moron Draco again. She realized that she wasn't the only leading a double life. Draco couldn't be found he was working with his father, a fugitive to the ministry, he would be expelled. Draco looked up from his apparent joke he shared with the table and caught Hermione's eye. He gave a nod that was barely noticeable and resumed talking.  
  
She sighed and took her place at Gryffindor table next to Harry. Harry didn't say anything to her, just stirred his oatmeal again. Ginny sat across from her. Her fiery hair splashing across her pale skin.  
  
"Where did you go last night?" Ginny asked, her blue eyes boring into Hermione's head.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Hermione looked up, she subconsciously gripped her fork in her hand making her knuckles turn white. She looked down at the silver utensil and back up at Ginny. She envisioned herself jabbing it into Ginny's head and the Slytherin table cheering for her. Who does that stupid Weasley girl think she is? I'm older then her I can do what I want.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Hermione gently placed the fork on the table.  
  
"Yes. Professor McGonagall came in with an announcement about not using the lavatory this morning and she noticed you weren't in your bed."  
  
Hermione turned white. Her absence had not gone unnoticed. "I met Viktor." She lied. "At Three Broomsticks last night."  
  
"Oh I see. How long will he be in England?"  
  
"My gosh, Ginny will you shut up already? Why are you asking me a million questions? Maybe I don't want to tell you alright?" Hermione suddenly burst.  
  
"Alright that's fine then." Ginny said, a bit taken back, as she turned back to her toast.  
  
"Stupid girl --- what's her problem? --- I cant wait to hand her over to Lord Voldemort --- no one will miss her. She's become the school whore anyway." Hermione thought coldly in her head.  
  
Hermione decided to skip her first class and to go to the Gryffindor common room to contemplate her mission. It was of course empty, as everyone was in class. She narrowly dodged McGonagall in the hall before diving past the Fat Lady's Portrait.  
  
She almost immediately started pacing in front of the fireplace. How would she get Ginny to Lord Voldemort? Well the first thing she needed to figure out was if she wanted Ginny to know it was her or not. If she should do it in disguise.  
  
Old Hermione would have brewed a Polyjuice Potion. But she had neither the time nor the supplies to do that. She was still angry with her for questioning her at breakfast.  
  
After nearly two hours of pacing she finally came to a decision. She would lure Ginny to Hog's Head and Portkey her to Voldemort.  
  
That night Hermione wandered downstairs to the common room to find Ginny hanging all over Seamus Finnegan. Slut.  
  
"Ginny, can I speak with you for a moment?" Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Cant it wait?" Ginny said annoyed, as Seamus finished telling her a horrible joke.  
  
"Not really. Please?"  
  
"Fine." The fifteen year old whined as she got up and stormed over to Hermione. "What is it?"  
  
"Well you see, I forgot the invisibility cloak when I went to meet Viktor last night in Hogsmeade. Would you join me to get it?"  
  
"I'm a bit busy." Ginny glanced over at Seamus who was rapidly losing interest.  
  
"There is a really cute guy, at Three Broomsticks. He just started. We could grab a drink and chat with him." Hermione's eyes flashed as she lied to the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Oh I suppose. Lets go."  
  
As they made their way down to the passage to Hogsmeade, Hermione's mind was traveling a mile a minute.  
  
What if Ginny realized she was being set up?  
  
What if something went wrong?  
  
What if he killed her?  
  
Of course he was going to kill her. Why else would he want her.  
  
"I've never been down here before." Ginny's voice broke into the musty tunnel air. "This really leads Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Yep." Hermione was not interested in idle chatter.  
  
"Ill have to remember that, I could meet some guys at Three Broomsticks on a weeknight."  
  
Too bad you're never going to see another weeknight ever again. Hermione thought to herself and a thin smile crept across her mouth.  
  
She let Ginny and herself into the storage room of Hog's Head and kicked aside an abnormally large spider.  
  
"Are you sure this is where you left the cloak?" Ginny asked, shivering against the coolness of the basement.  
  
"Yes its just through here." Hermione stood in front of the door that lead to the room where the Death Eater's had their meetings.  
  
"Well lets get it and go." Ginny said shortly and pushed the door open. Inside several Death Eaters behind black featureless masks stood and looked at the two girls.  
  
"What is this?" Ginny asked in surprise and fear. She turned around to face Hermione, but before she could do it an icy blast hit her from behind.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled, paralyzing Ginny and she fell over onto her face.  
  
"Nicely done, Miss Granger." Lucius Malfoy slipped his mask off and walked over to her, giving Ginny a sharp kick in the side. "I had to admit, I didn't think you had the nerve to bring a Weasley to Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Well I'm just full of surprises, Lucius." She dared calling him by his first name.  
  
"That you are. Well I believe its time to get Miss Weasley to the dark lord. Don't want to keep him waiting.  
  
"Right then." Hermione tried dragging Ginny's limp form but didn't succeed.  
  
After several minutes of tugging and getting only a few feet across the floor, Snape stepped forward, holding his black mask in his hand. "For heavens sake, Granger, Ill carry her for you." He snapped as he picked up the unconscious Ginny.  
  
A Portkey and stair climb later, Hermione was standing in front of Voldemort's bedroom door again. She knocked softly. For some reason she thought this was supposed to be harder. Ginny was at one time her best female friends. Now, Hermione tried to search fro some emotion she held for the girl but couldn't find any.  
  
"You may enter." Voldemort's voice slithered from the other side of the door.  
  
Hermione slowly walked in, followed by Snape. "I have done what you've asked, Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Excellent. I am so glad to see your intentions were true, Hermione."  
  
"Yes, and I have no doubts about becoming your faithful servant."  
  
"As you will be, dear girl. I have a gift for you." Voldemort a smile spread across his leathery face and he waved his wand. Hermione looked down and saw he had conjured her a black robe with a hood. In her hand was one of the black masks that she saw the Death Eaters wearing.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Voldemort." She felt a rush of happiness and satisfaction.  
  
"Of course, dear, I do however have one last task for you."  
  
Hermione's happiness was replaced with a sinking feeling. She just wanted in. To do the normal Death Eater things. Now she had to do something else. Would she have to kidnap Harry next?  
  
"Do not fear, it's a relatively easy task. It's a requirement of my Death Eaters. You must learn the Unforgivable Curses."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She was excellent with spells. This would be a breeze. "Of course, my lord."  
  
"Of course bringing me the Weasley girl is a perfect chance to practice them."  
  
She understood what he was saying. She was going to be taught the Unforgivable curses to use on Ginny Weasley.  
  
______________ _____________  
  
Review for me please. Chapter 7 is on its way. 


	7. The Unforgivables

Ginny woke up in the living room of the old Riddle house. It was surprisingly clean for a house that hadn't seen much use in the past forty five years. A green sofa stood near the window that allowed he moonlight to shine through.  
  
She looked up and realized that she was completely surrounded by a circle of Death Eaters.  
  
"Where am I? What's going on?" she questioned, getting to her feet.  
  
No one answered her.  
  
"When my father hears about this.." She attempted to pull a Draco.  
  
"When your father hears about this what?" Lucius stepped forward, his face hidden behind his mask. "Call the Muggle police?"  
  
The Death Eaters laughed.  
  
"That will do." Voldemort stepped from the shadows. Ginny's eyes went wide with fear as he towered over her. "Miss Weasley, do you know why you are here?"  
  
"Because I'm friends with Harry Potter?" she backed up away from him, huddling on the floor.  
  
"Harry Potter? Why is it that everything has to come back to Harry Potter? Don't be foolish."  
  
Ginny was trembling with terror. "What do you want then?"  
  
"Ginny, dear why are you so afraid? Is it my appearance?" Voldemort smiled sweetly at her. "Maybe this will ease your fear." As he spoke his shape and voice changed. He looked like the sixteen year old Tom Riddle again.  
  
He was right, it did help. Ginny got to her feet and walked over to him.  
  
"Let me go." She pulled her wand from a pocket and pointed it him.  
  
Tom Riddle laughed at her. "Or else?"  
  
"Ill hex you." Ginny attempted to sound bold.  
  
"Such a pretty face." He reached up and touched her pale cheek. His hand looked normal but his skin still felt like dried out fruit.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
"It's a shame to lose such a pure creature like you." Tom said, his blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight. Hermione laughed to herself at pure being a word that described Ginny Weasley.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Ginny backed away, forgetting she had a wand in her hand.  
  
"Why, Miss Weasley, you have a very important job. You're going to assist my newest servant in learning a few spells.  
  
"I don't know any spells."  
  
"Oh you don't need to know any spells." Tom said backing away and transforming back to Voldemort. He looked up at Hermione who was hidden behind her mask. "If you'll please."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
Ginny looked confused.  
  
"Imperio!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Ginny.  
  
Ginny's expression went blank and she stood up straight, not shaking anymore. She walked over to Voldemort, unblinking. "Lord Voldemort I think you are all powerful and the greatest wizard who has ever lived." She said robotically. Voldemort smiled evilly and approvingly at Hermione.  
  
"Next one." He said, enjoying himself.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and fixed her wand on Ginny who had turned to face her, her face full of fear again.  
  
"Crucio!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ginny fell on the floor, yelling in pain, on her hands and knees. She looked back up at Hermione, beads of sweat on her pale forehead. She didn't appear to be in pain anymore and Hermione heard Bellatrix give off a small but sharp laugh.  
  
Voldemort looked disappointed.  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny again. "Crucio!"  
  
Ginny yelled again, but quickly got to her feet.  
  
"I'm disappointed." Voldemort finally said. Hermione didn't understand what was the problem. Why couldn't she perform the curse?  
  
"Lord Voldemort, if you would allow me to speak with her for a moment." Snape spoke up before anyone could say anything else.  
  
"Alright, make it quick."  
  
Snape lead Hermione out of the room. She tore off her mask.  
  
"Why cant I do it?" she shouted angrily.  
  
"You need to mean it. It's a bit like conjuring a Patronus. You think happy thoughts. With the cruciatus you need to think thoughts of hatred. You have to do it, Granger or else they'll kill you."  
  
Hermione nodded and slipped her mask back on and walked into the living room.  
  
"Are you quite ready?" Lucius said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said angrily pointing her wand at Ginny again. "Crucio!"  
  
Again, Ginny fell to her knees, but looked back up at Hermione. She laughed.  
  
"Some Death Eater you'll be. You cant even curse a fifteen year old girl." She slowly stood up.  
  
"Ooh I like her spite." Bellatrix laughed evilly.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt flooded with emotion. She thought of all he things that bothered her all at once. Bellatrix knocking Sirius through the veil, Draco calling her a Mudblood, Harry sulking around, Ron and his constant bickering, her entire life for the past six years being a tangled mess, Ginny sleeping around with every guy she met, failing a class in school, the Dementors, the suppression of House Elves, it all flooded to her at once.  
  
She screamed in an uncontrollable rage and ripped her mask off and pulled her hood down.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny's blue eyes opened to their full extent in surprise and hurt.  
  
"Crucio!!!!" Hermione yelled with out another thought. Ginny screamed in agony as she fell to the ground twitching. Her arm spasmed until it broke itself, her leg shaking. As the curse wore itself off Ginny lay sobbing on the floor.  
  
"Nicely done, Miss Granger." Voldemort praised. From his place between Lucius and Peter.  
  
"Thank you, my lord." "Now finish her." He ordered, the praise gone from his voice.  
  
Hermione understood. Voldemort wasn't going to kill Ginny as she had initially thought. She was going to do it. She was going to take her friends life. It was the price she would pay for freedom.  
  
"Is it worth it?" he conscious tugged.  
  
Yes. It was worth it to have freedom and not live in fear anymore.  
  
Hermione raised her wand to Ginny, who saw her demise coming. She shut her eyes. She would never understand why Hermione switched to the other side.  
  
"Adava Kedavra!" she roared. There was a flash of green that illuminated the black masks of the people around her.  
  
"Excellent." Voldemort smiled, looking down at the lifeless body of Ginny Weasley.  
  
_______ _______  
  
I know your evil sides were all cheering on the sad death of Ginny Weasley. My first instinct was of course feed her to the Death Eaters. Then I thought it would be much more interesting to have Hermione do it. Chapter 8 is coming with more Death Eater yumminess I promise. 


	8. Party at Malfoy Manor

Hermione thought she should feel guilty about the act of murder she had just committed, yet the only emotion bubbling to the surface was happiness. She was happy she was finally accepted into the Death Eaters. Her life would be spared, her only enemy now the bumbling morons at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
She now stood in the same living room where moments ago she had taken one of her best friend's siblings life. Voldemort was by her side, smiling through his lipless mouth. Hermione figured being accepted into his inner circle was not an easy task, seeing as Draco was the only member who was new since he had returned and Draco most likely only got in because of his father.  
  
"It's not everyday that we accept new members. You all should know how hard it is to prove yourselves to me. Yet today we do have a new member, and although she might be a Mudblood, I want you all to accept her as one of my most loyal servants." Voldemort hissed. He grabbed Hermione's left arm and pulled up the loose sleeve.  
  
"How very proud I am to have such a cunning witch on our side, Miss Granger." He suddenly grabbed her left forearm tightly and she felt a burning. Hermione felt the urge to scream out in pain, but fought it and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Looking down she saw smoke coming from beneath his hand. When he finally removed it, a deep red mark was imprinted on her arm. The dark mark. It was just like the one she had seen on Snape's arm. She was now officially a Death Eater.  
  
The other Death Eaters cheered when the saw the mark on her arm.  
  
"Let us celebrate our newest ally." Lucius stepped forward. "Initiate her the Death Eater way. Celebration at Malfoy manner."  
  
Everyone cheered again and the room was filled with sounds of disapparating.  
  
Hermione looked around and saw only she, Snape, Voldemort, and Peter remained.  
  
"I don't know how to apparate yet." She said modestly.  
  
Voldemort looked suspiciously at her.  
  
"Uh, lord Voldemort. At Hogwarts they don't learn that until the end of their sixth year, which is still two months away for Miss Granger." Snape spoke up. "The only reason young Malfoy is able to because his father showed him how."  
  
"Very well. You'll find Floo Powder on the mantle. I trust you know how to travel by The Floo Network." Voldemort turned to walk away. "I wont be joining you, I am still weak. Please Miss Granger have a wonderful time. The celebration is in your honor." And he retreated up the stairs with Peter in tow.  
  
"Don't worry." Snape said as they walked towards the fireplace. "Ill show you how to apparate.  
  
Hermione took a handful of powder as she stepped into the flames. "Malfoy Manor!" she shouted. When the green flames around her died away she realized she was looking into The Malfoy's parlor. She stepped out into the party that was already in full swing.  
  
When people called Draco Malfoy rich, they weren't kidding. Hermione couldn't ever remember being in such a lavish home. The fireplace was made of glossy sand colored marble and the walls from a rich cherry wood. The floors were made of the same marble as the fireplace and the sofas were velvety black and dark blue. The ceiling was enchanted and looked just like a night sky, unlike the Great Hall, it was always the same. Deep blue with glittering stars.  
  
She walked out of the parlor mesmerized by the immensity of the Malfoy's home. A grand marble stair case wrapped around the foyer three timed indicated there were four floors. There were people everywhere, most of them she didn't recognize as Death Eaters.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was chatting amicably with Cornelius Fudge not very far from where Hermione stood. Her slender figure silhouetted in her shapely black robes. Hermione noticed sparkling clear gemstones around her neck and dangling from her ears that gave off a soft blue glow every once in a while.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Lucius said from behind her, making her jump a little.  
  
"Yes! You have a beautiful home, Lucius." Hermione tried to sound as grown up as she could.  
  
"Why thank you, dear. All the marble was carved by Italian House Elves four generations ago. At least they were able to do something right, eh?" he insulted the house elves as Hermione cringed. She gave a fake smile and agreed.  
  
"Unlike that treacherous Dobby?"  
  
Lucius suddenly looked angry for a moment before he smiled again. "Yes. That was indeed a horrible elf."  
  
Hermione looked down and noticed that Lucius had traded his black Death Eater robes for a classy suit that buttoned all the way up the front.  
  
"I see you're still in your robes." He frowned a bit and waved his hand. Hermione felt his clothing become lighter and she looked down to see she was wearing a crimson robe over a black dress.  
  
"A gift, Miss Granger." Lucius smiled. "For becoming one of us."  
  
Hermione smiled gratefully. She was indeed happy to be on the winning side. She also thought people had the Malfoys figured all wrong. Aside from that remark about House Elves, Hermione thought Lucius was quite charming and friendly.  
  
"I was wondering who all these people were." She asked. "I know they aren't Death Eaters." She said quietly.  
  
"Right you are. They aren't supporters of Voldemort per say." Lucius smiled at Cornelius Fudge who waved over Narcissa's shoulder. "They know who we are and who we work for but because of public opinion and such they don't openly admit they are the Dark Lords followers."  
  
Yes it all made sense now. Nearly everyone who was here were people she never really trusted. Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Ludo Bagman, Madam Malkin who was owner of the robe shop on Diagon alley, and Pansy Parkinson with what Hermione assumed to be her parents.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Granger, on your recent promotion." Cornelius Fudge bounced over.  
  
"Errr thank you sir."  
  
"Here is something to help get you started as a member, mmkay?" he slipped her a bond for two thousand galleons. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Sir I couldn't accept this." Hermione tried to hand it back.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Doesn't come from my pocket, it's the ministries." He laughed. "Besides you cant be serving one of the most powerful wizards in just Hogwart's uniforms can you?"  
  
Before Hermione could protest anymore he left to mingle with other guests.  
  
"How much did he give you?" Draco stomped down the marble stair case towards her.  
  
"Two thousand galleons." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh really? He gave me thirty five hundred. Probably because of my father and all. Still a decent amount though."  
  
"Is this normal?" Hermione asked, putting the check away.  
  
"Of course. Its their way of making sure you don't tell they know about Voldemort. You see every check is hexed so if you cash it and tell someone you will instantly find yourself in Azkaban Prison for life." Draco smiled smugly. "So you don't want to go telling the wrong person."  
  
"I see." Hermione said understanding. "Well I had better spend the money on something good then, if I have a curse over my head for it." She smiled at the blonde boy.  
  
Draco gave a tiny laugh. "Yea that's right. You're not so bad, Mudblood."  
  
For the first time Hermione saw Draco in a different light. Instead of being a snobby jerk, he was a well off, self confident guy. After a moment of looking into his crystal like eyes a shrill voice broke the silence.  
  
"Draco! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Pansy skipped over. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"She's the reason for the party." Draco said dryly, looking around.  
  
"Her? She's the new member? I don't believe it."  
  
"Believe it. She's quite good too."  
  
"For a Mudblood. Well I've got to go. Congrats Granger." Pansy snipped and stalked off.  
  
Hermione looked back to Draco unsure of what just happened.  
  
"Oh she's just upset because Voldemort wont accept her and her father as Death Eaters. Her mum is brilliant though. She's right over there." He pointed to a pretty blonde woman who looked like she should have been pansy's sister instead of mother.  
  
It was close to midnight when almost all the guests left. Between the random Ministry leaders who congratulated her, Hermione had a total of six thousand galleons in her pocket.  
  
Now she sat happily on the deep blue couch. Snape sat to her left, Draco to her right and Lucius in a black chair sipping brandy.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself, Miss Granger?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"You know, Hermione you don't have to be so polite." Narcissa strolled in, smiling.  
  
"Sorry it's a bit of a habit." She smiled back  
  
"Yes, Hermione, relax. We wont bite you. Much." Draco smirked.  
  
"Hermione really should be going back to Hogwart's before her absence is noticed." Snape said suddenly. "As should Draco."  
  
"Yes of course Severus. All in good time. The night is still young. Lighten up a bit." Lucius grinned. "Hermione I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"Sure, anything." She offered. What did he want?  
  
"Why did you decided to join us? While the benefits are wonderful, what were your true intentions?"  
  
"Oh well, I made a decision. I was at Hogwarts up on the Astronomy Tower. Thinking things through and I decided that Harry Potter was no one to rely on. I wanted to be on the winning side."  
  
"Interesting. How very glad I am that you've made the wise choice." Lucius almost purred.  
  
They talked for awhile and when Snape lead Hermione and Draco into the fireplace to Floo to his office it was nearly four in the morning. Hermione couldn't help but feel foolish for thinking such horrible things of the Malfoys all these years. They were smart friendly wonderful people. Even Draco in his own way.  
  
Snape slammed the door shut after they left his office, making it quite clear he was exhausted.  
  
"So, Ill see you tomorrow sometime." Hermione turned to walk upstairs.  
  
"Well the castle is quite scary at this hour. Perhaps you'd like me to walk you upstairs?" Draco offered, his voice squeaking a little.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked up to the Fat Lady's portrait in silence, not wanting to discuss the nights events with each other for fear of who may be listening in.  
  
"So Ill see you around then." Draco looked down, blushing a little.  
  
"Right." Hermione offered her hand and he shook it awkwardly.  
  
"Okay see you around." He smiled and walked down the hallway. "Mudblood."  
  
She rolled her eyes and told the Fat Lady "Pumpkin Blossoms." And walked inside the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
____________ _____________  
  
Well do you like it so far? It only seemed right that the Death Eaters bad guys accept her. I hate too much conflict in stories. Its bad enough that she's betraying people and all. At least the Death Eaters can accept her for who she is. Don't you agree? Hermione's next betrayal is coming soon I promise. 


	9. Apparating Lessons

Hermione had slept straight through the weekly large Saturday morning breakfast and woke up at eleven. She felt rested and relaxed and eager to go see the Malfoys for some strange reason. She slipped on her favorite jeans and top and shrugged into her black Hogwarts robe, the one with the school crest, not the one with the Gryffindor crest.  
  
What could she do today? Ron was probably off in Hogsmeade with some friends. Harry would be sulking in his bedroom. Ginny would be --- well dead. Hermione chuckled to herself.  
  
It would be great if she could go spend some money she received last night at Diagon Alley. But she had no way to get there.  
  
"If only I could apparate." she said glumly. They she remembered Snape had promised to show her. With out a second thought she started in a jog to the dungeons.  
  
"Have you seen Ginny?" Neville called after her as she darted out of the common room.  
  
She didn't answer of course.  
  
Hermione skidded to a halt in front of Snape's office door. She subconciously smoothed down her hair and straightened her robes.  
  
(Knock)(Knock)  
  
Snape flung the door open and glared at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hermione looked nervously at a crowd of Slytherins coming down the hall. "Professor may I come in?"  
  
Snape stood aside and allowed her in and shut the door behind her.  
  
"What is it?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"Show me how to apparate." She said bluntly, but smiling.  
  
"Miss Granger. I.."  
  
"Please! You told him you would show me. I'm the only one who cant do it yet." She started to whine.  
  
"Very well. You know I can't show you here. We could use the Dark Forest?"  
  
"Yes that would be fine."  
  
The two left the Potions office and headed upstairs, not daring to speak of last night because everyone knew the portraits were listening. Just a bit further, they were almost to the main hall.  
  
"Hermione! Where on earth have you been!" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed from behind them. Hermione sighed and turned around.  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?"  
  
"I mean I've noticed you've been gone a few nights in a row now. Where were you?"  
  
"Helping me." Snape spoke up, his loathing for McGonagall reflecting in his icy voice. "With a Potion in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Why would you need to brew a potion there?" McGonagall raised a thin eyebrow.  
  
"Its extremely powerful. The wards in Hogwarts prevent me from doing it here. I chose Miss Granger because as you know, Minerva, she is the brightest student we've seen in years."  
  
"Well I suppose so." McGonagall seemed satisfied with the answer. "But why did you bring Ginny Weasley with you last night? No one has seen her since.  
  
Hermione remained cool and she simply smiled at the elderly teacher. "Ginny asked me if she could walk with me because there is a new waiter at Three Broomsticks she's been seeing. She wanted to see him last night. I told her it would be a bad idea, yet she insisted and followed me anyway."  
  
"And where is Miss Weasley now?"  
  
"I haven't seen her since last night. I left her at Three Broomsticks and promptly went to see Professor Snape about the potion."  
  
"Are you quite satisfied, Minerva? We really must be going." Snape said coldly as he and Hermione walked away, not letting her say another word.  
  
Once they were outside on the grounds, Hermione couldn't help but smile. "That was brilliant." She complimented him.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Granger, when did you start lying to your teachers?" Snape smirked, but kept looking ahead at the trees looming across the grounds.  
  
"Me? Lie? Never. I'm a model student, Professor Snape."  
  
He turned to look at her. "Odd, Granger, I didn't think model students committed crimes at night with wanted convicts."  
  
"Why Professor I don't know what you mean. I was helping my charming potions master last night make a complex potion."  
  
"Charming, eh? When did I go from 'jerk', to 'charming'?"  
  
It was true, Hermione was in such a foul mood for so much of this past year, she had actually called Snape a jerk in class one day, earning her three nights of detention.  
  
"Yea sorry about that." She blushed.  
  
"Actually I wasn't insulted." Snape admitted. "It made me respect you more, showed me you had a backbone, unlike the other spineless jellyfish I teach."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Well its good to know I'm respected I suppose."  
  
They had reached the forest.  
  
"You have your wand?" Snape asked, pulling his own out.  
  
"Yes. She took it from her pocket."  
  
"Good. Lets go."  
  
They hiked into the wooded area, carefully stepped over knarled roots from trees, out of fear they may reach up and grab a foot. After nearly ten minutes of walking and ducking and pushing spider webs from their path, Snape lead them to a small clearing. The sun shone through to one patch of grass where dozens of flowers grew.  
  
Hermione was positive this was the only place that the sun shone in the forest. It was a beautiful spot, the grass was lush green, the flowers in every color sprinkled about. She squinted at the trees ahead of her, positive she saw movement.  
  
Slowly the creature came into focus. It was a unicorn. It stepped into the dazzling sunlight, and made Hermione look away because of its brilliant white glow.  
  
"Professor how did you find such a place?" Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, I have my secrets Miss Granger as I'm sure you have yours." He watched the unicorn retreat into the woods. "Shall we get started?"  
  
"Yes. I am ready to learn to apparate." She smirked.  
  
"Very well. To do it you don't need any silly incantation.." He started.  
  
Hermione giggled and remembered her first year when he had used that very phrase.  
  
"You simply focus on a place you want to be. See that rock over there?" he pointed to a grey stone partially hidden by a vine of flowers. "I focus on being near that rock..and think to myself I want to be there NOW."  
  
Snape appeared near the large stone. "See how it easy it is. Now apparate to me."  
  
Hermione focused on Snape, on being by his side. She looked at him and closed her eyes. She wanted to be there now. A small pop rang through the air. She looked around. She hadn't moved.  
  
"What happened?" she called to Severus.  
  
"You weren't focusing hard enough. Come on Granger, use that brilliant mind of yours. Focus on being here next to me."  
  
Hermione focused again. She focused on standing next to her Professor in his long black cloaks and robes, feeling the subtle heat from his body.  
  
She looked around and saw she was standing next to Snape, the vine covered rock at her feet.  
  
"I did it!" she beamed.  
  
"Yes. Nicely done."  
  
"How is it I was unable to do this before? It seems easy enough." She asked.  
  
"Well the Ministry of Magic has everyone's names in a book. When you become of age it places a checkmark next to your name. When you complete your sixth year, they put a star next to your name. Until you have a star, you would of course be unable to apparate."  
  
"So how can I do it now?"  
  
"Really, Granger, use your head. You met Ministry officials last night, don't you think someone would have starred your name for you?"  
  
"Well I suppose so." Yes that made sense.  
  
"Ill be joining the Malfoys and Lestranges for dinner this evening at La Maison en Magique, it's a restaurant on Diagon Alley. You are welcome to come." He said blandly.  
  
Dinner with the Malfoys and Lestranges. It sounded great. If only Ron knew. He'd be furious with her.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Professor."  
  
"Excellent. Now, Miss Granger, if you'll resume your apparating lessons, I don't plan on traipsing about in the woods all day." Snape said in his normal tone.  
  
__________ ___________  
  
Alright how do you like it? Please please Review, I need to know I'm on the right track I don't want to lose my audience if you think its stupid or boring. I know nothing significant happened in this chapter but I wanted to bring Snape and Hermione closer together. 


	10. Dinner at Diagon Alley

After her private lessons with Professor Snape Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon in Diagon Alley. She opened her own account at Gringotts, bought herself some great new clothes, stocked up on nearly a dozen books about the Dark Arts from Flourish and Blotts, and even bought Snape a present. It was a small silver medallion with the words "Quasi Caligo Tibi Reperire Amare" written across it. It was Latin for "In Darkness You Find Love".  
  
She had felt the urge to get him something sentimental since he was the one who introduced her to this new world where she belonged.  
  
Now it was nearly six and Hermione was to meet him in front of Ollivanders. She had wrapped his medallion in a neat sparkling box and changed into a dark blue dress she had purchased earlier.  
  
"I see you've spent some of the money you were given last night." The icy voice came from behind her. She smiled and turned around.  
  
"Well of course my parents would never give me any money to blow on Diagon Alley."  
  
"Very well. We must be going, I would hate to keep Lucius and Narcissa waiting." Snape started off down the street.  
  
"Professor, wait." She called, catching up to him. "I've got something for you."  
  
"Why on earth would you have anything for me?" he seemed taken back.  
  
"Because if it weren't for you I would probably be dead or on Voldemort's list to kill at this point. This is my way of thanking you." She handed him the sparkling silver box.  
  
He opened it and a tiny smile spread across his hawk like features. "Miss Granger.." He held the medallion by its black suede string up in the air. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"You can try thank you." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Its exquisite." He slipped it on over his oily head and it rested softly against his black shirt.  
  
"Well lets get going." Hermione smiled again and lead the way to La Maison en Magique. She had to admit, she was excited about having dinner with the Malfoys and Lestranges.  
  
"Severus! Hermione! So glad you could make it." Lucius smiled walking over to the pair. Narcissa and Draco followed closely.  
  
"Good to see you Hermione." Narcissa smiled politely.  
  
"Hey, Mudblood." Draco smirked. "Didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Yes well, Prof - Severus invited me. I hope that's alright." She looked at Lucius.  
  
"Of course!" he said happily. "Well be seated as soon as Bella and Rodolph arrive. My Severus that's an interesting medallion." Lucius eyed it and looked up at Snape.  
  
"It was a gift." Snape said, a blush creeping across his sallow skin. "From Granger."  
  
"How very thoughtful Hermione." Lucius gave another grin.  
  
"Hermione, dear. We weren't expecting to see you here." Bellatrix's voice came loud and clear from behind them.  
  
"She's Snape's guest tonight, Bella." Draco spoke before anyone else could.  
  
"How cute. Well I'm starving, shall we go in?" she walked through the doors with her husband in tow.  
  
Dinner went very smoothly. She was feeling more accepted into their circle every moment she spent with them.  
  
Draco sat to her right and spent a good portion of the evening whispering insults about the other patrons in her ear.  
  
"How do you imagine she fits in that chair with all that fat?"  
  
"Look at that guy. Do you suppose he's heard of a dentist?"  
  
"Some people need to realize that size four robes do not fit all."  
  
Hermione laughed at all of his insults, she had never imagined she could be so petty, but it was fun.  
  
"Well I always knew I would get out one day." Bellatrix's voice pierced her thoughts. She was referring to the time she spent in Azkaban last year before the Dementors left their posts. "It was just a matter of time."  
  
"Right, not like it was that dreadful anyway." Lucius agreed. "The Ministry knew they couldn't keep me there for long, gave me a suite instead of a cell. Fudge would never allow me of all people to sleep in a concrete prison cell."  
  
Hermione looked up past Lucius' shoulder and what she saw nearly made her heart stop beating. Remus Lupin had just entered the restaurant with Arthur and Molly Weasley.  
  
Hermione gasped and turned white. Lucius caught her action and turned over his shoulder. A grin spread across his handsome features.  
  
Hermione looked from Draco to Snape in Panic and without further hesitation she dove under the table, causing some glasses to clank. From beneath the white table clothe she could see three pairs of feet walking towards the table.  
  
"Why what a surprise it is to see you all here." Lupin's soft voice said. "Tell me, how was life in Azkaban?"  
  
"Absolutely splendid." Lucius drawled. "Tell me would you three like to sit down?"  
  
"It looks like your table is already full." Lupin pointed towards Hermione's empty chair. "Who is joining you lovely bunch this evening?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson." Draco spoke quickly. "She would be in the powder room."  
  
"Ah such a lovely girl." Remus spoke like she was a vague memory. "I do think Ill join you for a bit."  
  
"Well go to our table." Molly said, not pretending to be polite. "You can join us there, Remus."  
  
"Excellent, Molly." Remus sat in the empty chair at the end next to Snape and Hermione's empty seat. Hermione scattered to the side and she was positive she was sitting on Draco's feet. She looked at Lupin's worn brown shoes and was suddenly reminded of two summers ago, spending those months at twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
"So tell me, Remus." Bellatrix hissed. "When is the next full moon?"  
  
"A week from Tuesday." He said jovially. "Coming to join me, Bella?" he smiled. "Heaven only knows what kind of creature you actually are."  
  
Bella growled. Lucius smiled. Draco snickered.  
  
"I just want to make sure I keep clear of you on those days. We all know a Werewolf on the day of a full moon is worse than a teenage girl with PMS." Bella replied, her eyes boring into his head.  
  
Hermione sighed, this could take awhile. She absently leaned her head on Draco's knee and he responded by cradling her head in his hand.  
  
After nearly half an hour Lupin finally pushed his chair out and stood up. "Well Draco, it looks like Pansy might be having a bit of a problem in the powder room. You may want to go check that out." He smiled.  
  
"Yea right." Draco said blandly.  
  
Lupin walked away and joined the Weasleys across the crowded restaurant.  
  
"Really, Miss Granger, do come out from hiding." Lucius said quietly.  
  
Hermione poked her head out from beneath the table clothe and climbed back up to her chair.  
  
Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Its just that, well if anyone were to find out..." Hermione lowered her head.  
  
"Really, Granger, we understand." Snape looked around the restaurant.  
  
"Yes of course you would need to hide your involvement with us from Remus Lupin." Lucius smirked.  
  
"Bloody fool would have gone right to Dumbledore anyway." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
After exiting the restaurant there was of course the question of 'what to do now' lingering in the air.  
  
"How about everyone comes back to our house." Bellatrix smiled. "For tea?"  
  
"Sounds lovely." Narcissa said quietly.  
  
"I've got some stuff to buy." Draco mumbled. "You all go on with out me."  
  
Hermione realized that she too didn't want tea at Bella's. Even though she was now a Death Eater, she still loathed that woman.  
  
"Ill stay behind also." She muttered. "Thank you so much for dinner, Lucius."  
  
"Anytime, my dear."  
  
With a chorus of cracking, Hermione and Draco were left alone on the corner of Diagon and Parish Alleys.  
  
"Come on, Mudblood, Ill show you the cool store." Draco smirked happily and lead her down the street.  
  
After several twists and ducking down dodgy alleyways, Hermione found herself in Knockturn Alley. She had once seen the sign for it on Diagon Alley but never wandered down here.  
  
The stores were all painted dark colors, the glass cracked in the windows. Several nasty looking people looked hungrily at the teenagers as they walked past.  
  
"In here." Draco grinned. He lead her into a dusty store full of magical items. "These are replicas of Pandora's Box. And this is The Cloak of Darkness." He prodded a shining black cape hanging on a coat rack. "Putting it on will make you a servant of Satan himself."  
  
Hermione had indeed read about all these objects in books of course, but she never imagined that such evil objects could be bought. Apparently everything had its price.  
  
"Young Malfoy." A jagged voice called from near the front counter. "What can I interest you in today?" the owner of the shop was a short man that resembled Argus Filch. Long straggly hair, and yellow teeth.  
  
"Something for your lady friend perhaps?" he croaked.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione for a moment. "Perhaps a golden peach of Erised."  
  
"Yes of course." The shop owner have a smile that showed his gaps in his teeth and disappeared behind a black veil.  
  
Peach of Erised? Hermione had never heard of such a thing.  
  
The owner came back a moment later with a piece of fruit in his hand. It was a light rosy color and have off a golden glow. "Ten Galleons, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco threw the coins on the counter and handed the fruit to Hermione. It was cold to the touch and the skin felt eerily like people skin. They left the shop and headed back towards Diagon Alley.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked turning the peach over to examine every angle.  
  
"Peach of Erised? When you eat it, it gives you a bit of a high. And you end up telling your deepest desires." Draco said, focusing on the street ahead of him.  
  
"And why did you give me such a thing?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Draco blushed a little.  
  
"I do. Thank you." She gave him another faint smile.  
  
"Right, well Ill see you at school, Mudblood." He grinned and disapparated in front of her.  
  
_________ __________  
  
I know I know. You're all upset because the story is kind of SS/HG and kind of DM/HG and you don't know which way its head. Don't worry I've made up my mind. I want Hermione portrayed as this new self confident person. And yes I know you're all waiting for some more Death Eater action. I'm working on it. Anyways I hope you are all enjoying the story. 


	11. Lies, Snape and Ron Weasley

Hermione had spent a good portion of Saturday morning in the library looking up information on The Peach of Erised. The only think she could find with out the aid of the restricted section, is it comes from the Enchanted Orchard of Hera and it was outlawed in the twelfth century.  
  
Giving up on her research she left the library and headed for the dungeons to see Professor Snape, to tell him what Draco had given her.  
  
As she walked down the third floor corridor she heard voices coming from a nearby classroom. There were no classes on Sunday. She peaked around the corner and saw Remus Lupin talking quietly to Harry and Ron.  
  
He knows!  
  
Hermione leaned in trying to hear what they were saying. She silently cursed herself for not stopping by Fred and George's joke shop to purchase some extendable ears.  
  
"She was there last night. With the Malfoys and Lestranges." Lupin whispered.  
  
Harry's face fell at the mention of Lestrange and crossed his arms. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I am half wolf, Harry, I picked up her scent. She was so close by."  
  
"Why would she be there? She hates the Malfoys. The Malfoys hate her. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I don't know." Lupin couldn't provide the answers, Hermione felt a bit relieved.  
  
"Do you think Hermione has gone to the dark side?" Ron looked nervous.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I'm done with this conversation" Harry said bitterly and headed for the door. Hermione leapt behind a corner, praying he wouldn't go this way.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry looked surprised to see her.  
  
"I was on my way down to see Professor Snape, about some extra credit." She wasn't entirely lying.  
  
"Oh. Good luck with that." His voice once again void of emotion. He walked away headed down the hall.  
  
She resumed her spy work on Ron and Lupin.  
  
"Think about it Ron, she was the last one to see Ginny. Which by the way your mother is on the verge of an anxiety attack."  
  
"I don't know if I can believe Hermione killed my sister. She's my best friend. I've known her for so long. She would never do anything like that."  
  
"I don't want to believe it either Ron, but it all makes sense. She was there last night with the Malfoys, she's been disappearing at all hours of the night. How else can you explain it?" Lupin's voice was growing louder.  
  
"Fine Ill talk to her about it. Find out what she's been up to." Ron said angrily. "Ill let you know."  
  
"Ron you have to talk to Dumbledore about this. Only he would know how to confront it. Why don't you go see him now?"  
  
Ron groaned. "Fine. Bloody hell, Remus, this just isn't right. You're all wrong about Hermione." Ron turned and headed towards the door.  
  
"Excellent. I must be going, let me know how your meeting with Dumbledore was, send me an owl tonight."  
  
Hermione took off in a sprint down the hall the way Ron would be heading. She had to do something. Dumbledore would surely catch her. She was not going to Azkaban.  
  
She ducked behind a hallway and listened to Ron's footsteps get louder and louder. Finally she saw him pass her.  
  
"Hello, Ron." She said, a bit too quickly.  
  
"Hermione! Where have you been lately? You're getting everyone all worked up."  
  
"Busy. Working on a project." She said coldly.  
  
"A Project? What kind of project?"  
  
"Oh its top secret. I've been doing at night in Hogsmeade, so no one would find it. Would you like to see it?"  
  
Ron, who's attention span was that of a fruit fly, completely forgot seeing Dumbledore. "Yes of course!"  
  
"Alright lets go. A passageway is right through here.." She lead him down the hall, looking over her shoulder for Lupin to the statue of the Humpbacked Witch, the same one Harry used in their third year.  
  
"I thought Filch sealed this up." Ron said as he climbed down into the passage.  
  
"Apparently not." Hermione had just thought the same thing. She knew this passage lead to Honeydukes and they would have to go out onto the street in Hogsmeade, which meant they may be spotted. It was a chance she would have to take, otherwise Ron would tell Dumbledore of Remus' suspicions which meant she would end up in Azkaban.  
  
The pair climbed out of the basement of Honeydukes, passing patrons along the way and finally made their way onto the street.  
  
"Where is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just a bit further." Hermione gave a faux smile and turned down the alley where Hog's Head was. She strolled into the smoky bar, Ron following clumsily. Finally making it to the basement.  
  
"So where is your project Hermione?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. It was either her or him.  
  
"Its just through here." She sighed. She felt a familiar surge of power welling up inside of her and a voice begged her to do it already. She grabbed Ron's hand a put it on the blue candle.  
  
"Hermione where are we?" he said a little annoyed. "I didn't know you were going to Portkey me anywhere."  
  
"I know, I swear everything will be worth it when you see what's upstairs." Hermione smiled thinly.  
  
She started hopping up the stairs Ron following behind her clumsily. She lead him down the dark hallway.  
  
"Lumos." She heard him whisper and the hall was flooded with blue light. Hermione cringed. She forgot about his wand..  
  
"Ron, may I see your wand, I know a charm that will make it brighter..."  
  
He handed her the wand. "Hermione this place is creepy."  
  
"Oh don't be ridiculous Ron. My project is just through this door." She held his wand in her hand, it waved around causing eerie shadows on the wall.  
  
Ron opened the door to the room and looked around. All he could see was the giant arm chair in front of the dancing fire.  
  
"Hermio ---.:"  
  
"Stupefy!" She yelled, causing him to fall over on his face, immobilized.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, I've brought you another one." She said with a hint of joy in her voice.  
  
Voldemort stood up from the chair and faced her. "Excellent work, Granger."  
  
"He was going to tell Dumbledore. Remus Lupin suspects me."  
  
"I see. Well you've done well Granger." Voldemort stepped into the light. He looked different to Hermione. His eyes, that were yellow and snake like looked more human, and were blue. His skin wasn't a gray color, it too was more peach like. Voldemort was transforming back to his human form.  
  
"Does my appearance bother you, Granger?" he felt her eyes looking him over.  
  
"No, my lord. I was wondering why you are transforming."  
  
"Honestly, I want to be able to go out again. Do things. Last night you had dinner with the Malfoys and Lestranges, its been some time since I've done anything like that. I've made a choice to reverse my magical transformations and resort to my original appearance." He said, his voice wavering between a hiss and a human tone. My transformation will be complete by tomorrow night."  
  
"Excellent, sir." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Also, Miss Granger, we are having a meeting at Malfoy Manor tomorrow night. It was initially going to be for some Muggles, but now that we've gotten another Weasley in our hands, it should be quite entertaining."  
  
"I understand, Lord Voldemort." They were going to torture and kill Ron and some muggles tomorrow night.  
  
Ron gave a small moan on the floor.  
  
"Wormtail!" Voldemort barked, Peter came scurrying from the corner. "Take care of Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Hermione made her way back to Hogwarts feeling quite pleased with herself. She had nearly been discovered. She was not going to give up her new life of money, luxury, friends, parties, and freedom, because Remus Lupin had a hunch. It just wasn't going to happen.  
  
She had finally made her way down to the Dungeons, which is what she originally set out to do anyway. She let herself into Snape's office. He was sitting on his sofa, admiring the medallion she had given to him yesterday.  
  
"Hello Professor." She grinned.  
  
"Hermione, what brings you down to the Dungeons on a Sunday afternoon?"  
  
"I wanted to come and see you."  
  
"Is that so? About what?"  
  
"Just to talk for awhile. About everything." She sat down next to him black leather sofa that rested against a stone wall.  
  
"Very well." Snape said, his voice quivering with a hint of boredom. He placed the Medallion on the end table.  
  
"I brought him Ron." She said quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lupin knows. He told Ron. Ron was going to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"So you brought him to the dark lord?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione smiled, pleased with herself.  
  
Snape couldn't help but smiled back. "Miss Granger I don't ever remember you to be so...cunning."  
  
"Well, Professor, I had to live up to those Gryffindor qualities."  
  
"Indeed. How I wish you were a member of my own House."  
  
Hermione playfully touched his pale hand. "I wish I was in your house too, Severus."  
  
"Yes, we would be sure to win the house cup every year.."  
  
"Why aren't you wearing this?" Hermione suddenly said, she reached her thin body over his bony frame, practically laying on his lap, grabbing for the medallion. He snatched it away off the table holding it out of reach. It was quite a comical scene.  
  
"I was admiring it." He looked from her to the medallion that was swishing in the air. She lunged for it again, squirming over her teacher. "I really do like it, you know."  
  
Hermione stopped moving and sat up. "You do?"  
  
"Yes. Its been a long time since anyone has gotten me a thoughtful gift." The coldness not entirely gone from his voice. She looked up into his dark eyes for a moment and suddenly felt an impulse to feel his lips against hers.  
  
"Perhaps you should go get ready for dinner, its nearly five." Snape said, looking away.  
  
"Right, of course." Hermione smiled, though couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. She left the Dungeons to head for the Great Hall.  
  
After dinner she remembered she had one last task to do. She picked up some parchment from the Gryffindor common room and went up to the Owlery. She too out her wand and tapped her quill.  
  
"Scribere Ron Weasley!" she whispered to it. Her quill shook for a second and them remained inanimate. She started writing on the quill in Ron's exact handwriting.  
  
"Remus - Guess what! I spoke with Dumbledore and he's chosen me to do a special project with Ginny! He sent her off to London a few days ago to get started on it, and he says hes sorry for not telling Mum and Dad so. Now he wants me to help with it! Isnt that great! I also told him what you thought about Hermione and he assured me that she was still one of his most trusted students. Well I need to go pack, going to London tomorrow morning!  
  
-- Ron  
  
P.S. Dumbledore wants you to meet him tomorrow evening for a drink at Three Broomsticks. He said he would be there around seven."  
  
Hermione rolled the parchment and tied it to Pigwidgeon's tiny leg and sent it out the window. When it disasppeared from view she headed back downstairs to find what she would wear for tomorrow evenings get together.  
  
_______ ________  
  
Well do you like it? I need to remind you people that unless I get loads of reviews, good or bad, I wont continually update. Just a reminder. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. 


	12. Draco's Secret

Hermione and Snape reached the Malfoy's doorstep at six with a loud crack. Hermione beamed and knocked lightly on the door. Draco answered.  
  
"Hey Mudblood." He smiled at her. "Professor. come in."  
  
"Hermione! So glad you could come." Lucius smiled brightly. "I must say I am excited about tonight. Well get started as soon as the dark lord arrives with Peter."  
  
"Great." She grinned looking around. She did love the Malfoy's home. She felt like royalty every time she came.  
  
"Mudblood!" Draco called. "Come upstairs with me, Id like to show you my chambers." He smiled slyly.  
  
Hermione followed him up to the third floor and he lead her through a set of double doors into his room. It was definitely the coolest room she had ever been in. The ceiling was like the one downstairs, except it had comets and shooting stars flying across it. The room was completely round and the windows overlooked the ocean outside.  
  
"I didn't know you lived in a beach house." Hermione said, feeling foolish. She had never actually came to his home by normal means, just Floo and apparating.  
  
"I don't. The view is enchanted. Today it's the beach, tomorrow it may be the mountains, or maybe the city."  
  
"Oh." She said simply. Draco's bed was at least King size with blue velvety blankets and pillows. "I would have expected to see more green."  
  
"You know, I really don't like green all that much. Blue is much nicer, it makes my eyes stand out." He said vainly. "But I still prefer Slytherin over Ravenclaw."  
  
Hermione continued to look around his room and then noticed something she should have seen when she walked in. A television. With an xBox.  
  
"How did you." she pointed at the electronic equipment.  
  
"Oh dad had a friend at the ministry fix it so it wouldn't need electricity to work. Pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Very. So why did you call me up here?" she finally asked.  
  
Draco walked past her, flopping on his oversized bed, his black robes falling in a wrinkled heap next to him.  
  
"If I tell you something do you swear you wont rat me out?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
She sat next to him on the fluffy bed, sinking in. "Yes."  
  
"I let him go." Draco said quietly, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"You let who go?" Hermione asked, the answer dawning on her as the words came out.  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"Why? Draco if your father! If Voldemort finds out." she said quickly.  
  
"You want to lower your voice a bit? I had to let him go."  
  
"But he knows about me! He's going to tell Dumbledore!"  
  
"He doesn't know anything. I happen to be fantastic at memory charms. He thinks he got drunk and passed out on the Quidditch Field."  
  
"Why would you do that? You hate the Weasleys."  
  
"Because I know, you would never forgive yourself." He said slowly. Before Hermione could speak up he continued. "I had to kill someone close to me, they made me use Adava Kedavra on her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"And it still hurts." Draco sat up on his bed and looked at the floor. "It hurts to live with myself sometimes."  
  
"Draco who did you kill?"  
  
"My sister. Genevieve. She's two years older then us."  
  
"Why didn't she go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"She was a Squib. Mum and Dad never let her go anywhere. Never out of the house. They were embarrassed."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Last year. Voldemort started recruiting again. Of course my father nominated me. Voldemort wanted me to prove myself to him by murdering someone who was close to me. Well of course the Death Eaters suggested Genevieve, saying she had no real use. They made me kill her the way you killed Ginny the other night."  
  
"So if you know the guilt is unbearable why did you let me kill Ginny?"  
  
"Its not the same. You and Ginny aren't that close. You and Ron are like family. He's your best friend. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Thank you." She smiled. "I'm sorry about Genevieve."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't hurt so bad anymore. Ill live. Honestly this is the first time I've talked about it. Mum and dad pretend like she never existed."  
  
Hermione pivoted in her place on his bed to face him. "I'm glad you could talk to me, about it."  
  
"Yea, well I didn't want you to go through the same thing as me."  
  
"What will happen when the find out you let him go?"  
  
"They wont! They cant!" Draco's eyes flashed in panic. "Everything will be fine. No one will know. Please, don't let it slip, Hermione."  
  
"Alright Draco, you can trust me." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you." He squeaked, and placed his thin hand over hers. She felt a chill spread across her starting with that hand. She looked up into Draco's crystal blue eyes and suddenly felt feverish. He was by far the best looking guy in the school, his blonde hair always kept neatly back, though today a loose strand hung near his eyes.  
  
She felt him getting closer to her. A million thoughts flashed in her head. Draco is a user. Its unethically. Why not? Your a sixteen year old girl, live a bit!  
  
He closed the distance between them and Hermione felt his soft lips push against her own. She hadn't kissed anyone since her fourth year, and Viktor Krum wasn't exactly winning any awards for kissing. Besides Draco's felt different. It was more affirmative. She could feel him take control as he slipped his warm tongue in her mouth.  
  
'Quit analyzing this! Just enjoy the moment!' a voice yelled in her head. She allowed Draco to push her back onto the cushy blue bedspread, her hair spilling around her head. She was definitely enjoying the moment. This was in fact the best she felt in a long time. The feeling of Draco's weight over her, taking the initiative, it was just what shed been longing for. Everyone had been so gutless these past few months, she had become the leader. Now someone else was taking over and it was satisfying her.  
  
Draco suddenly sat up, looking at her with a small, but apparent crazy expression.  
  
"I cant kiss you. You're a Mudblood." He murmured.  
  
"Draco - I think.."  
  
"No. He would never allow it. We cant." Draco muttered, his blue eyes staring straight through her.  
  
"Well maybe you should make your own decisions, Draco." Hermione touched his pale cheek softly and leaned in and kissed him again. She felt him get lost in the kiss once again before pulling away.  
  
"I cant --- I'm just - not ready." He looked at the floor.  
  
"That's fine. Maybe we should go downstairs, Lord Voldemort is most likely here by now."  
  
Draco lead her back down to the first floor and into the library where the other Death Eaters were meeting. They slipped on their black masks and walked in as Voldemort was making a speech. Hermione couldn't believe what she saw, he had completely transformed.  
  
He looked like just like the eighteen year old Tom Riddle she had seen in school yearbooks.  
  
"Hermione, Draco. Please join us." His voice didn't hiss anymore.  
  
They walked over and took their places in the circle. Hermione saw three Muggles tied up on the floor, gagged and blindfolded. A girl, close to her own age, a man, close to forty, and an old woman. This was it. She would be doing one of the things the Death Eater's were infamous for.  
  
"Bring me the Weasley boy." Voldemort said jovially, his eyes shining ocean blue.  
  
Bellatrix left the circle and headed for a door at the end of the library. Hermione watched her open it before she turned back towards them.  
  
"He's gone." Bella said. "He's escaped!" her voice growing louder.  
  
All the black masks focused on Hermione.  
  
________ ________  
  
Alright how was that? Please review and let me know, constructive criticism is welcome as always. *laughs nervously* So anyways was that easy enough to follow? 


	13. Muggles and Curses

QUICK NOTE BEFORE YOU START: Remember! In chapter 12, Voldemort returned to his 18 year old Tom Riddle form, which I believe would have a much different personality then the evil snake Voldemort. Just keep that in mind.  
  
______ ___________  
  
Hermione stared back at the sea of black masks leering at her.  
  
"You honestly think I did it? Remember I was the one who brought him here." She crossed her arms.  
  
Lucius pulled his mask off and stalked over to her. "Miss Granger are you aware of just how hard it is to break out of that room? The wards are not much shorter than Azkaban."  
  
"Ron is a great wizard." She lied, slipping the mask off. "How do you suspect he and Harry always escape those situations they find themselves in?"  
  
"Lucius, come now, let us give Hermione the benefit of the doubt." Voldemort said, his eighteen year old self strolling towards them. Hermione was still having a hard time believing that this young man, with his dark hair and piercing blue eyes, appearing to be so close to her age, was the same shapeless creature that she had first met last week.  
  
He raised his hands to Hermione's head, she trembled a little. "Don't be afraid Hermione, I just want to peak into your thoughts." He smiled.  
  
Hermione glanced sideways at Snape. He was supposedly the master of Occlumency, he had taught Harry so much last year. Suddenly a dull pain pounded through her head.  
  
"Miss Granger, you need to focus." it was Snape's voice she heard inside. He must have sent her that message, fearing that she did indeed let Ron escape.  
  
Tom Riddle's cold fingers touched onto her temples and she gasped. Voldemort closed his eyes and she tried to think of how happy she was that Voldemort accepted her, and the thrill she felt when she had taken Ginny's life.  
  
Tom backed away from her and looked into her eyes. "She knows nothing." He declared and the other Death Eater's started murmuring around her. She heard Draco shuffle nervously by her side.  
  
"My apologies, my lord, if you feel as if I've mislead you in some way." She lowered her gaze to focus on the Malfoy's marble floor. She felt his cold fingertips graze her cheek and she looked up.  
  
"Of course not, we had to be certain, after all." Tom backed away and faced the Death Eater's again. "I'm sure Hermione will bring him back to us. No need for disappointment." He said cheerfully. "We have three Muggles here now!"  
  
As he said this, the blindfold on the Muggle man slipped down and he looked up into Tom's face, he gnawed on the gag in his mouth as if trying t speak but only slurred noises came out. Voldemort looked down as if he were an insect and kicked him in the face, breaking his nose.  
  
"Oh dear, now Ill have to have the house elves polish the marble again.." Lucius winced.  
  
"Loyal brethren!" Voldemort announced, "Let us celebrate. This is Hermione's first Muggle Party. Let us show her what being a Death Eater is all about." He reached down and grabbed the blonde hair of the youngest girl, jerking her up roughly.  
  
The Death Eaters around her placed their masks back on, and raised their wands, Hermione followed suit and took a deep breath. Voldemort pulled the girl up and placed his own mask on, which was also black, but with a red outline. He ripped her blindfold off showing her face.  
  
"Ungag her." Bellatrix crooned. "I like to hear them scream."  
  
Tom Riddle smiled and tore the fabric from her mouth.  
  
"Please! No. Don't hurt me! Ill do anything."  
  
"Yes you'll do anything." Lucius said slyly. "I think we've all heard that before. Cant you filthy Muggles come up with anything better?"  
  
"P-p-please. Please don't kill me."  
  
"Don't be foolish, girl. We aren't going to kill you. Not yet anyway." Snape stepped forward with his wand pointed at her.  
  
Hermione seemed a bit surprised at his action, she would have always thought him to be more of a follower, not actually going for the Muggles. This was definitely exciting. She decided it would be best if she were to go along.  
  
She stepped forward and jabbed her wand into the girl's trembling neck. "Tell us, Muggle, what scares you?"  
  
"Y-y-you." She cried.  
  
Voldemort laughed and the other Death Eater's chimed in.  
  
"No, you bloody little fool." Hermione leaned in and whispered to the Muggle girl. "What really scares you?"  
  
"The d-d-dark." She whimpered.  
  
"Aduccere Caligo." Hermione said loudly, pointing her wand in the air. Suddenly the room went black, and she felt the Death Eater's around her shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Fulgere Masks!" she heard Draco cast behind her. The room was suddenly lit dimly by glowing red Death Eater's masks, which appeared to just float around. Even Hermione felt the scene was creepy.  
  
"Excellent." Voldemort applauded.  
  
The Muggle girl started to cry harder, obviously terrified. Hermione took a few steps back to her place in the circle.  
  
"Crucio!" Snape's voice boomed through the darkness. A sharp red light splashed across the Muggle girl and she let out a howl of pain. She fell to the floor sobbing, her hands still tied behind her back.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Crucio!" a chorus of curses rang out from the circle, all shattering their cold red light on the girl who was laying on the floor. Hermione couldn't even remember hearing such a pitiful sound. It made her sick. Not the kind of sick of pity for the Muggle, the kind of loathing, how could she humiliate herself like that. Hermione knew if she was in that position surely she wouldn't have given in.  
  
Sometime later, the torches in the Malfoy's library were burning again, and three Muggle's lay lifelessly on the floor.  
  
Hermione tore her mask off and sank onto the sofa between Draco and Severus. Draco was thumping his wand against his leg and Snape was leaning back, one ankle crossed over his knee and his arm outstretched across the back of the couch. Hermione leaned her head back, resting it on his arm.  
  
"Was it good for you too, Mudblood?" Draco smiled looking at her.  
  
"Oh my yes. Someone fetch me a cigarette." she retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Well then," Lucius smiled brightly. "While Bellatrix disposes of those filthy corpses, why don't we head to the parlor for drinks?"  
  
The three got up from the sofa, and followed Lucius through the double wooden doors to his parlor. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Bella transfiguring the bodies into what appeared to be rolls of parchment.  
  
"They'll burn the parchment later, you know. That was my idea. Quite clever if I do say so myself." Peter walked by her side. He was at least three inches shorter then she and she had to look down to speak with him.  
  
She looked at him with revulsion, he truly did look like a rat. "Yes, clever." She said dryly and caught up to Professor Snape in the parlor.  
  
Sitting by his side, slowly all of the Death Eaters took their places on the sofas and chairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Drinks?" Lucius smiled. "Ellie!" he barked. A house elf apparated in front of him. She wore a torn blue pillowcase.  
  
"Y-y-yes Master Malfoy?" she squeaked.  
  
"Bring the guests drinks! Now!" he said coldly. She shook and disapparated with a snap.  
  
Voldemort stood up on the fireplace, smiling, the blazing flames behind him. "I trust you all had a good time?" he said, an evil grin on his face. " I would like to commend Miss Hermione Granger right now, for what she did to that Muggle girl."  
  
The Death Eaters all chattered happily.  
  
"I have not seen work that creative in quite awhile, it would do you all good to take some lessons from her, for she truly does have the heart of one of my servants." Voldemort continued. "And I surely hope that all doubt has been cleared from your minds that she would have let Weasley go."  
  
Ellie the House Elf came back to the parlor, carrying a tray of clinking glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. She placed the tray on the coffee table and scurried out of the room.  
  
"Well then," Lucius fixed his wand on the glasses and in a puff of smoke they were filled with the flaming orange liquid. "To Hermione Granger!"  
  
Each Death Eater picked up a glass and raised it. Hermione couldn't help but feel flattered and suddenly, very welcome amongst this group.  
  
"So, who's up for World Domination?" Voldemort grinned, his eyes sparkling.  
  
The Death Eaters looked at him blankly.  
  
"So I'm not allowed to be funny?" he stared back defensively.  
  
Lucius let out a polite laugh followed by others. Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I feel like --- going out." Tom said longingly. "It has been so long."  
  
"Perhaps to a restaurant tomorrow evening?" Hermione offered, breaking the silence. It was clear the Death Eaters had never known Lord Voldemort to behave like a human again.  
  
"Yes --- a restaurant."  
  
"It is quite nice having the Ministry working with us." Lucius sipped his drink. "Being able to go out in public with out fear of being thrown back in Azkaban. Eating at fine restaurants.."  
  
"Speaking of restaurants, how do you suppose that Remus Lupin and the Weasleys, no less, were able to afford dinner at La Maison en Magique?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Probably paid for by Dumbledore, pathetic charity cases." Lucius said snobbily.  
  
"Or the Order." Hermione sipped her drink casually. Snape jabbed an elbow into her side as she realized what she said.  
  
"Order? What order?"  
  
Oh well no turning back now.  
  
"The Order of The Phoenix. It's a code name for the resistance against the dark lord."  
  
"Really? A resistance against me?" Voldemort said quietly, thinking.  
  
"I had heard of such a thing back in the old days." Lucius looked down at his glass. "Of course it was never proven. Aurors were always our biggest fear."  
  
"Granger how would you like some double agent work?" Voldemort focused on her, brushing his black hair back.  
  
"Yes, sure." She was willing to do anything. In the past week she had gone from joining the Death Eaters because she was afraid of opposing them to feeling like this was her family. The Death Eaters were like her brothers and sisters. People she could turn to when she needed to. And now it had come to she would do anything for them.  
  
"I want you to go undercover for me. Tell me exactly what this Order is up to." Voldemort instructed. "And get me a list of names."  
  
Yes, Lord Voldemort." She smiled and took a long sip of her firewhiskey.  
  
_______ _________  
  
So that's chapter 13. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know. 


	14. Lakeside Confessions

It was nearly ten when Snape and Hermione had apparated back to the gates outside of Hogwarts. They slowly started walking up the grounds to the castle, the April air moist against their skin.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Granger, why did you let Weasley go?" Snape asked, his black eyes focused on the castle ahead.  
  
"I did no such thing." Hermione replied looking up at the clear night sky.  
  
"Well we know bloody well Weasley himself didn't get out of that room." Snape sighed, impatiently.  
  
"I don't know who let him out or why they would have." She lied.  
  
"And you actually plan on spying on The Order?" snape raised one thick, black eyebrow into the air. "My, you have changed."  
  
"Yes. I will do anything for the dark lord."  
  
"Granger, are you aware of just how serious spying on them is?" Snape stopped and gazed down at her.  
  
"Of course I am." She looked defensively at him.  
  
"If Dumbledore found out --- he would surely have you sent to Azkaban. If the Aurors found out, they would kill you."  
  
"Yes Professor Snape, and what about your relationship with Dumbledore? Does he know that you are playing both sides?"  
  
Hermione saw something flash through his inscrutable black eyes for a moment, and saw that she had struck a nerve.  
  
"Hold your tongue, girl." He hissed.  
  
For a majority of her time at Hogwarts, Hermione wouldn't have dared speak back to Professor Snape; heaven only knew how dangerous he was when he was angry. Now, she felt a surge of anger towards him. He was back to treating her like a little girl again, someone who cannot make decisions for herself.  
  
"Look, Severus," she sneered, "Do you take me to be incompetent?"  
  
"No." His flat tone of voice gave nothing away.  
  
"Of course I know just how dangerous it will be. I knew the level of danger I was putting myself in by merely asking to join Voldemort's side." She started to get louder. "I am sixteen years old, quite old enough to make these choices."  
  
Snape looked at her breifly, his black eyes glittering. "You may possibly want to lower your voice." His eyebrow twitched. "Dumbledore's office happens to be that very window." He pointed up at the castle and a tiny window was illuminated against the black walls, high above.  
  
Hermione lowered her gaze, slightly embarrassed by her rant. "It's a lot to think about." She said blandly. "I'm going for a walk." She said, walking away from him, feeling the dewy grass soak the hem of her robes as she did so.  
  
"Granger - wait." He strode quickly after her down the lawn. She didn't stop and headed for the lake. She would have loved to turn around and see her Potions Professor running, the mere thought made her smile, but she kept focused on the glistening surface in the distance.  
  
Hermione chose a spot near a tall tree and sat down on the damp ground. A moment later, Snape reached her, and she heard him slightly out of breath. She wondered what he would look like sitting on the wet ground, seeing as it didn't quite fit his persona. She couldn't help but frown slightly when he chose his spot, leaning on the tree behind her.  
  
"Professor, do you know why I chose to serve Voldemort?" she said quietly.  
  
"Because you want to be on the winning side. Understandable."  
  
"Aside from that. I have been so hurt by everyone in this past year. Last summer I took Harry on holiday with me to New York. I had hoped he would slip out of his depression. It didn't help. He only depressed me. In the fall I attempted to get him to re-open the D.A.," she heard Snape snigger, but ignored it and continued, "he wouldn't. I've spent most of the past few months milling about in the library, barely speaking with him or Ron anymore." A faint quiver in her voice. Snape wondered if she would begin to cry.  
  
He slipped his cloak off and placed it on the ground. As he sat down he looked thoughtfully at her.  
  
"Miss Granger, is it safe to assume you are enjoying your work as a Death Eater?"  
  
"I am. It makes me feel ---- alive again." She looked down at the wet ground. "I know many of the Death Eaters are wondering how I turned from being Harry's closest friend and having such a firm belief in what is right to becoming a wand wielding maniac. It would be a series of small things that lead me to my decision. The other side doesn't feel rewarding enough anymore. No matter what I do, it's always Harry Potter who receives the credit. I stand firmly by the choice I've made, I want to be on Voldemort' side, to one day be known as someone who was respected and possibly feared. Not someone who Harry Potter thanks in his private journals."  
  
"Hermione, I do believe you will be able to fulfill your duties to the Dark Lord."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. Snape was treating her like an adult. "Why did you go back to the dark side?" she asked.  
  
"I've always known that is my rightful place." He said supremely. "Dumbledore and others think I'm so - noble," he spat that word out with obvious disgust, " for working for The Order, and 'spying' on the Dark Lord. Truthfully, Granger, I favor being by his side. I am a Pure Blood Slytherin... some people tend to forget that."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, she just looked at her potions master quietly.  
  
"It certainly makes me feel more - alive - like you had said, to wield so much power. When I'm working for Dumbledore it's usually just teaching Potions and grading essays. Dumbledore rarely has work for me. He hasn't even sent me to spy on the Dark Lord in months. I believe he fears for me. Fear that the Dark Lord will find out."  
  
"I always feared that." She said quietly.  
  
"Feared what?" He spoke softly.  
  
"That you would go out on a mission for Dumbledore and not come back." She looked into his glittering black eyes. "Last semester you were away and we had a substitute teacher for Potions, I remember being terrified that Voldemort had killed you. I wouldn't leave the Professor alone until she said you were just away on business and would be back to teach the next day."  
  
Snape gave her a half smile. "Do you honestly think I can't take care of myself, Granger?"  
  
"Of course I do, but the fear was always present in my mind."  
  
"I find it hard to believe that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, who called her Professor a prat last year in front of the entire class, would worry about me."  
  
"Didn't you know you're my favorite teacher?"  
  
"Am I, now? I would have suspected McGonagall."  
  
"McGonagall? She's too, by the book, you could say. I love how brilliant you are."  
  
"Its true I am quite the genius." He said vainly. Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
"And conceited.." She added playfully, nudging him with her shoulder.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and looked up at her. She was truly a beautiful girl, her petite facial features and big brown eyes. He suddenly felt an impulse to kiss her, but fought it. "What did Draco want to show you in his bedroom?" he smirked. "And please you don't have to be too explicit."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and made a face. "He wanted to show me his Butterbeer cap collection."  
  
"Oh of course he did. Yes, Draco does seem the type to save rubbish."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Professor you really should be more like this in class."  
  
"No, I like the students to fear me. When was the last time anyone in Potions didn't do their homework?"  
  
He was right. Every student at Hogwarts always did their Potions homework out of pure fear for the dark Professor. "I suppose fear is a useful teaching tactic." She teased.  
  
"Miss Granger are you mocking me?" Snape's voice had taken on a dangerous tone.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am, Professor Snape. What are you going to do about it? Spank me?" she smirked.  
  
"Oh I may actually take you up on that offer." He beamed back.  
  
"Professor I had meant to ask you something. When you went into my mind tonight, that was an incredibly strange feeling. How do you do it?"  
  
"It's a gift Miss Granger, not something taught easily. Would you like me to show you sometime?"  
  
"Possibly. Professor when you were in my head, no one has ever been that close to me before. I've never been touched like that."  
  
"Hermione, my intentions were not to make you uncomfortable. If the Dark Lord thought you knew about Weasley.."  
  
"No, no." she bit her bottom lip. "It was enjoyable. I rather liked someone being that close. No one has ever really been so close to me. It was a refreshing feeling from the lack of contact I've had with people over the past few months."  
  
"I see." He said quietly, looking back onto the shimmering lake surface.  
  
"I was hoping you would go back into my mind, again, sometime."  
  
"I suppose that would be alright."  
  
Hermione then inched over closer to her teacher, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him wrap a strong arm around her and gently stroke her opposite arm. She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Professor Snape."  
  
"For..?" He asked.  
  
"Everything." She replied.  
  
_______ ________  
  
Okay. Did this help you all out? This was my first chapter using my wonderful new beta, Serpens Potio. I love her, you can all thank her for making the story better then it was before. I hope I cleared some stuff up for you all. Review and drop me an email letting me know your thoughts and opinions. shaddowkatt@yahoo.com 


	15. Everything Is Falling Into Place

On Tuesday morning, Hermione took her place, nervously, next to Ron in Potions.  
  
"Hermione! You wont believe what happened to me yesterday! I woke up on the Quidditch Field!" He whispered, looking around himself nervously for Snape.  
  
"The Quidditch field? Why on earth would you be sleeping outside?" Hermione asked, flipping open her Potions Textbook.  
  
"I can't remember. The only thing that comes to mind is I had this bloody awful dream that Remus thought you were dating Malfoy, or something strange like that. I can't remember the dream clearly. Ridiculous, eh? Anyway so I woke up on the Quidditch Field wearing nothing but my Gryffindor Robe!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that last part. Draco had really done an excellent job with Ron's memory charm. She did however wonder what would happen when Lupin responded to Ron's letter that he had no recollection of writing.  
  
"Well, Ron, its sounds like you had a good time on Sunday night. We were a tad worried yesterday when you didn't show up for classes."  
  
"Well there is one other thing that's really strange." Ron hushed his voice and leaned in to whisper. Hermione felt her blood run cold. What if he did remember something?  
  
"I can't be too sure, but I have the faintest memory that I had seen Millicent Bulstrode on Sunday." He gave her a face like he had just tasted something awful.  
  
Hermione let out a sharp laugh. She would have to thank Draco later.  
  
"So," she changed the subject. "Any news on the search for Ginny?"  
  
"No." he said sadly. "Mum and dad think it might be the work of dark wizards. You-Know-Who had tried to take Ginny once before, they reckon he did it again."  
  
"Oh my, that is dreadful. I'm sure we will find her." Hermione smiled and patted Ron on the hand, in what she hoped looked like a genuine, reassuring gesture.  
  
"Settle down," said the familiar, cold voice, "wands away, quills out." Professor Snape stalked into the classroom, his robe billowing behind him.  
  
Hermione looked at him and the events of the night before flooded into her mind. After nearly an hour of sitting quietly by the lake with her head resting on his shoulder, he had decided it was time to go back to the castle. Upon entering the Entrance Hall, and bidding good night to each other, Hermione felt a strong suspicion he had wanted to kiss her. It was something in his eyes, a warm glow he gave off. They went their separate ways before she could find out what his motives were. Now, sitting in Potions class, she scanned his eyes for the same glow, but found only darkness as he dictated the proper way to crush Dragon's Claw.  
  
After Snape dismissed the class, Hermione quickly gathered her belongings and exited the classroom, without so much as a second glance at the man who had his head over a parchment, his face covered in curtains of black hair.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron called. "Wait up!"  
  
Hermione stopped and rolled her eyes, turning around to see Ron catching up to her.  
  
"Its been so long since we've really done anything, maybe we could spend some time together tonight?" Ron asked, a smile across his freckled face.  
  
As Hermione was about to answer Draco marched past her. It was fast, but she saw him give her a tiny smile before he disappeared down the hallway with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Ehh, sure Ron. We could do something later," said Hermione, feeling distracted as she watched the blonde Slytherin track down the hall.  
  
"Alright then." Ron beamed. "I'll be seeing you later." He left for Herbology and Hermione sighed. This was getting difficult.  
  
"MISS GRANGER!" Snape's voice shot across the hall. She froze, she felt a memory of her previous years flood through her and she looked up. Snape was standing outside his classroom door, arms crossed.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape?" she looked confused. Everyone in the halls had stopped to watch the spectacle - obviously glad they weren't on the receiving end of Snape's wrath.  
  
"In my office, now!" he barked.  
  
She followed him in, wondering what was going on, and why he had the sudden change of attitude towards her. After the door was shut and she was positive she couldn't be heard she spoke up. "I'm sorry did I miss something?"  
  
"Making plans to spend time with Weasley?" he asked, suddenly sounding like a jealous boyfriend.  
  
"Yes. He asked -" Hermione winced.  
  
"- Do you have - any - idea just how dangerous that is?" Snape cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"He doesn't remember anything - Draco used a ---." She stopped short.  
  
"Draco?" The sudden look on Snape's face said it all. He was beginning to put two and two together in a way that only Snape could. "Draco Malfoy? What does he have anything to do with Ronald Weasley's memory?" Snape questioned, the words flowing silkily from his thin lips.  
  
Hermione groaned. "Listen, Severus, you cannot tell anyone this."  
  
"It will be up to me to decide whom I tell what."  
  
"Draco let Ron go. On Monday afternoon."  
  
"Why would Malfoy do such a thing? Doesn't he understand the risk involved?"  
  
"Yes he knew, he told me he knows what it's like to sacrifice someone you love and he said he didn't want me to feel the same guilt."  
  
Snape thought for a second, staring at her and making her feel self conscious. "Genevieve." He said slowly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As honorable as Draco's intentions were, he above all people should know the risk of such a thing." Snape started pacing the room. "If The Dark Lord finds this out...he will have us kill Draco. All of us. You and I and Lucius included."  
  
Hermione swallowed hard. Draco Malfoy may end up just like Ginny because of her.  
  
"Please, just keep this to ourselves, I couldn't live with myself if Draco had to die because of.me," she looked down sadly.  
  
"Hermione, I do not believe I would have any problems keeping a secret, seeing as I've been doing just that for over 15 years. If I were you I would warn Mr. Malfoy to start looking out for himself." He said icily.  
  
"Right.okay." Hermione spoke slowly. She looked up at him and felt a soft smile on her face.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking over his shoulders, wondering what she was so happy about.  
  
"Professor, you know I can't take you seriously ever again, right?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he looked confused.  
  
"Last night, you admitted that whole thing about using fear as a tactic, so now I know that this ." She gestured towards him, "Is all just a front."  
  
Snape gave a tiny fake laugh. "Do you think you have me all figured out, Miss Granger?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. I know all about you now." She said smugly, putting her hands on her hips. The Know-It-All was back.  
  
Snape closed the gap between them so quickly it startled her. He stepped behind her and grabbed her arms roughly, in a pincer-like grip. "Miss Granger, there are things about me that if you dared to know, would send violent shivers down your spine." He whispered into her ear. "So don't think you've finished figuring out Severus Snape just yet." He let her go and she turned around to face him.  
  
"You would be surprised at what I know, Severus." She smirked and left the room before he could say another word.  
  
Hermione hurried off to class, seeing as she was already five minutes late. She rounded a corner and bumped into Draco.  
  
He shook his head and smirked at her. "Bit clumsy, aren't you, Mudblood?"  
  
"Maybe just a bit." She smiled. She stepped into an shadowy alcove on the wall with him. "What do you want, Draco?"  
  
"To tell you that you were sloppy." He grinned.  
  
"Sloppy? Sloppy - kisser?" she asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"No. You see, I intercepted this yesterday." He pulled the letter from Ron to Remus out of his robes. "Used the Scribere Charm, did you?"  
  
"How did you ---? Let me see that!" she grabbed the parchment from him, reading over the letter she had written in Ron's handwriting. "So Lupin never got this letter?"  
  
"Nope, and I must say it was a messy thing to do. Just complicates things further."  
  
"I was trying to cover myself.." She said slowly.  
  
"Yes but it just leaves a trail for someone to follow. You see now, Weasley doesn't remember anything and Lupin will just look like a fool." Draco sneered. "You know, for a Prefect and being such a smart girl, I thought you would have known better."  
  
"Sorry I suppose I'm still learning how to be a sneaky little git." She sneered back.  
  
Draco smiled genuinely at her. "Well then Mudblood, you had better get off to class before someone finds you down here in the Dungeons talking to me."  
  
She wadded the parchment into her fist and flashed him a smile before proceeding to Arithmacy. "Thanks Draco, now I owe you two."  
  
That evening she joined Ron for a game of Wizard's Chess in the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione had become quite good at the game, from observing Ron play nearly everyday, and figuring out the logic behind it.  
  
"Bishop to C4." Ron instructed. "So, tell me, where do you get off to every night?" he asked.  
  
"Knight to D6. Nowhere really. The castle gets depressing, so I like to get out for some fresh air."  
  
Ron stared at her grinning. "When did you become such a rule breaker? Leaving the castle unescorted after curfew? I'm impressed."  
  
"Yes well, sometimes you need to do what you have to..." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh! Mum wanted to me to tell you, we're all invited to Grimmauld Place for the Easter Holiday. She really wants us all to go. She hasn't seen Harry since the start of the term, you know he didn't want to come with me for Christmas."  
  
"Yes." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Joining you all at Grimmauld Place would be rather enjoyable, I imagine. We could see what the Order is up to!" she smiled, and felt her eyes twinkle at the double meaning of her own words.  
  
"Oh yes, Fred and George will be there as well. We could spy on the Order just like we used to." Ron giggled.  
  
"Excellent!" Hermione beamed. "What fun it will be! Queen to E5." She told her black piece to move. She smiled haughtily at Ron. "Check mate."  
  
____ _____  
  
Sorry for the lack of updating, it was a busy weekend. Chapter 16 will be up as soon possible. 


	16. Spy Games

On the Saturday before Easter, Hermione sat in front of the Fire Place in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for Ron and Harry. They were to Floo to Grimmauld Place and spend the remainder of the weekend with The Weasleys, Lupin, and a few others.  
  
"Are you all set then?" Ron asked, carrying his Gryffindor Duffle Bag down the stairs from the dormitories. Harry followed slowly and what appeared to be reluctantly.  
  
"Ron, I don't want to go." He said blankly.  
  
"Oh come on Harry, Mum insisted you come. Everyone will be there."  
  
"Not everyone." Harry said sadly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Harry, you need to get out of this depression, the only way you're going to do that is by facing it. And that means going to Grimmauld Place and dealing with whatever memories it stirs up." Hermione's tone had an icy feel to it.  
  
Ron and Harry looked up at her in surprise. "Since when did you become so insensitive?" Harry asked.  
  
"Insensitive? Me? Don't be ridiculous! I think were all getting a bit tired of you sulking about all the time. We understand that you've lost Sirius, Harry, but honestly it has been nearly a year." She said flatly.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and closed it a few times, reminding Hermione of a fish out of water. "I - Hermione ---." Harry started, but stopped just as quickly. Hermione saw trickles started to tear from his eyes and he dropped his bag and fled from the Common Room.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron scolded. "How could you say something like that?" he ran upstairs after the crying teenager.  
  
He was right, how could she say something like that. She's never in her life said anything that harsh before to one of her friends.  
  
That's because they aren't your friends anymore, the tiny voice sparked to life again.  
  
She sat back down on the couch in front of the fire, waiting for Ron and Harry, or possibly just Ron to come back downstairs.  
  
After nearly twenty minutes, the two boys joined her once again. Harry's eyes were red and bloodshot and she saw a crease on his face from crying into a pillow.  
  
She sighed, wondering how she ever was such good friends with these dolts. 'You're thinking like Malfoy' the voice spoke again. She couldn't help but smile this time. Glancing at the clock above the mantle she saw it was nearly two, which meant they had better get going to Grimmauld Place if she wanted to snoop around the house in the daylight. Besides she had to prepare for this evening. Professor Snape had informed her that there would be an Order Meeting, and they had worked out a way for her to find out what was going on.  
  
"Listen Harry," she decided on not to delay Flooing any further, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before. It's just that it really hurts - me - and everyone else - to see you so - depressed all the time." She lied.  
  
Harry sniffed and wiped his cheek with the back of his sleeve. "I understand Hermione, I just need some time..but you are right. I do need to visit Grimmauld Place, it would be a good first step."  
  
"Glad to hear that." She smiled sweetly, while her brain thought completely different thoughts. 'You've had a full year you stupid little prat. Get over yourself, he isn't coming back'.  
  
After Flooing and dusting the soot from herself, Hermione stepped right into a very large hug given by Molly Weasley.  
  
"Hermione! Dear! So glad you could make it!" she beamed.  
  
"Nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled. She then felt a pang in her stomach, Mrs. Weasley had changed very much since she had seen her last. Granted at the restaurant that night she didn't get a good look at her, just a glance, but Hermione was positive she didn't look this way before. Her eyes were set back, her skin tone no longer a rosy, but a dull grayish color. She looked tired and the wrinkles in her once cheerful face showed it.  
  
'Good job, Granger.'  
  
"Hermione, so good to see you." Remus Lupin held his hand out and smiled.  
  
She felt her heart lurch in her chest. Over the past few days Professor Snape had been giving her lessons on keeping the charade up and keeping everyone's suspicions down, especially Lupin's.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" she smiled happily and gave him an enormous hug, burying her face in his shirt, determined to hide the deceit on it. "It feels like ages since I've last seen you!" she took a deep breath. "Last Tuesday was a full moon, I thought of you!"  
  
Lupin eyed her suspiciously. "Ah, yes. The transformation went well. Professor Snape has been aiding me with a new potion that allows me to transform into a wolf, but keep my rational mind. Seeing as the wolfsbane is so hard to come by in the Spring, the new draught is made with the most common items."  
  
"Fascinating! You'll have to tell me all about it!" Hermione said with false enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, so good to see you all!" Arthur Weasley rushed to the room, smiling broadly. His appearance change wasn't as drastic as Mrs. Weasley's, but he looked exhausted all the same.  
  
"Its good to see you too, Mr. Weasley." Hermione smiled. "I'm just going to head upstairs and unpack my things."  
  
She grabbed her bag and dashed up the flights of stairs until she reached the room that she normally shared with Ginny. After throwing her bag on the bed and tearing it open, she pulled out the long piece of shimmering fabric. From two summers ago, she had helped renovate the entire house, and she knew where The Order kept their documents. It was a tiny office off the dining room and kept under powerful wards, but Snape had given her all the information she needed.  
  
After slipping the silver fabric over her head she flew down the stairs and back into the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley was hugging Harry, and Ron was talking with his father. Perfect, now she just had to stay clear of Lupin and his wolf-like senses.  
  
She gently pushed a door open, unnoticed and slipped through to the dining room. Inside it was empty, a fire place blazed to the side, but other than that, there was no movement. Hermione crossed the room to the door that was enchanted to look like the wall.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees!" she whispered and she heard a lock open. Normally that would just open the door, but this door was bewitched and if you didn't provide the second password in ten seconds it would start shrieking.  
  
"Lemon Meringue!" she said quickly. The section of the wall faded away and became transparent, and Hermione saw the office on the other side. She felt a shiver as she passed through the wall and turned around to watch the kitchen through the transparent wall. It faded away and the wall became solid again. She felt the need to panic, but knew she didn't have time and she would of course find a way back out of here.  
  
The office was small, with no windows. A roll-top desk sat on the opposite wall with piles of papers on it. To her right was a filing cabinet and behind her a bookshelf. She scanned over the books quickly, catching a few titles; "Strategic Magical Planning", "One Thousand Curses", and "Defending Yourself Against The Unforgivable Curses" sprang out at her.  
  
Hermione turned from the books back to the desk and sat on the swiveling chair. She began looking through the sheets of paper. One was a map of Wales, with tiny pins stuck all over it, signifying where Voldemort had been seen. A few were blue prints of different houses. There were several magical photos of Peter lurking about in a town, his hand covered by a long black sleeve. Finally at the bottom of the pile, like a treasure waiting to be found, Hermione uncovered what she had hoped for - a parchment with a list of signatures; members of the Order. She rolled the parchment and stuck it in her back pocket.  
  
Next she moved over to the filing cabinet, it opened with a loud groan, she winced and started flipping through the files. She came across a folder entitled Death Eaters. She pulled it from the drawer and flipped it open. Inside was a list of the entire circle, minus, herself, Snape, and Malfoy. The next page was entitled Possible Death Eaters, listed were Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Narcissa. She closed the folder and tucked it under her arm.  
  
Footsteps in the dining room. She would have to hurry.  
  
She reached for the drawer on the bottom and her heart nearly stopped when a family of moths came fluttering out. Each file had a different name on it. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Holly Parkinson to name a few. Curiosity got the best of her and she pulled up the file on Bella.  
  
Opening it up, she saw a black and white photo of Bella moving about and looking out viciously at the viewer. Hermione looked over the first page, which appeared to be information on Mrs. Lestrange. Full Name: Bellatrix Elizabeth Black-Lestrange, Birth date: November 5, 1958.  
  
Hermione scanned over the information. She knew she shouldn't be looking, the other Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort would agree, yet she couldn't control the urge to continue to read. Notes were littered all over the page in many different handwritings, different theories about Bella. One, which Hermione was positive was Sirius' handwriting claimed that Bella had always wanted to prove a witch could be a more devastating force than any wizard. Another person had added further down that she was trained by Voldemort to be lethal and cunning, the only known witch in his inner circle at the time.  
  
The next few pages were scattered with information on torturing the Longbottoms into insanity, Hermione winced when she saw the photo of Frank and Alice unconscious on the floor of their home, bleeding, with a tiny Neville crying in the background. A note was written in gold ink on the photo above Neville's head, it read: " ? Possibly tortured or used a memory charm on son, does not remember much about incident".  
  
Hermione flipped the page and it had a Daily Prophet clipping about her trial, a page about her sentence to Azkaban, with a detailed map of where her cell was. Hermione felt a chill just looking at a map of the place. After that another clipping of her escape.  
  
In the dining room, someone dragged a chair across the floor, making Hermione jolt and drop the folder. When she picked it up a photograph fell out and she looked closely, wondering why she didn't notice it before. It was a grainy black and white photo of Bella's cell, in the foreground a Dementor's back. It was facing Bella who was nearly face to face with it, leaning on the bars of her cell. What Hermione thought was strange about the photo was Bella was looking straight at who ever had taken the photograph, as if completely unaware the Dementor was there. Then Bella did something completely unexpected, she actually smirked at photographer. She felt suddenly creepy and put the photo down, as she did so she realized something else in the photo moving. On the bottom right hand corner a tiny time ticker moved, Hermione watched it span over three hours, the Dementor left, a guard walked by, and Bella didn't move, she unrelentlessly stared back straight at Hermione.  
  
Hermione put the folder back in the filing cabinet and shut the drawer. She had enough information for Voldemort for the time being. She pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over her head and peered out through the false wall into the Dining Room. Fred and George were inside, sitting at the table with a pile of their merchandise spread out. She dodged passed them and upstairs. When she was safely back in her bedroom, she took the cloak off and shoved the files she had just found under her mattress.  
  
She sat down for a moment, catching her breath. Spying was an exhilarating experience. After thinking for a moment just how proud Voldemort will be with her, she sprang up and rummaged through her bag retrieving a collection of tiny glass bottles, and a vial containing a chunk of black greasy hair. It was time to get ready to make her appearance at The Order's meeting.  
  
________ ________  
  
Ok, first of all. Review. Secondly, I really hoped you liked it. I wanted to get more into depth with Bella's character. So anyway Chapter 17 will be up shortly. By the way, you can all thank my really great Beta Reader for her wonderful insight. 


	17. Polyjuice and Phoenix Meetings

Hermione stood in her bedroom, a blue glass sat on the windowsill filled with a grey goopy liquid. She had on layers of long black robes that splashed across the floor.  
  
'Almost finished..' She thought to herself as she added a few drops from a vial.  
  
A familiar crack rang through her bedroom and she turned around to see a replica of herself, tugging the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Miss Granger, how do you manage with these things?" Snape's silky voice erupted from her clone's lips.  
  
"How do - you - manage in these robes? I keep on tripping every time I move!" she smiled, holding the blue glass in front of her. "Its complete." She held it up.  
  
"Excellent. Now drink it so I can go home and put on some decent clothing." Snape said angrily, adjusting the ever-annoying bra strap on his back.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She tipped her back and drank the disgusting contents of the glass, fighting the urge to vomit in front of her Potions teacher.  
  
She felt a writhing feeling in her stomach and her skin grow hot, her legs ached as they expanded, thrusting her into being seven or eight inches taller. She shook the feeling off and looked up at herself who was sneering from across the room.  
  
"My, I am dashing.." Snape's voice said as Hermione smiled. The real Hermione walked over to the mirror and began feeling around her face, a large hooked nose, greasy hair, set back black eyes. She felt nauseas and she turned to face Snape again, looking down on him.  
  
"You know what to do right?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound soft and silky.  
  
Snape smirked, "Yes, Ill pretend I'm you, so your silly little friends don't get suspicious while you do what you have to." Snape changed his voice to sound like Hermione.  
  
"Excellent. The robes fit much better now.." She looked in the mirror straightening them out.  
  
"Granger, it's nearly seven, stop delaying and apparate to the front door so the meeting can start. The potion will only last an hour." he sneered.  
  
"Right. Good luck." Hermione smiled and apparated to the front door. She rang the doorbell, which was invisible due to the security charms on the house, and stepped back.  
  
"Severus! Good to see you, old chap!" Lupin opened the door, grinning, he let him in.  
  
"Remus." Hermione acknowledged.  
  
"Listen, I've been meaning to ask you about that draught we used last week.." Lupin walked with her to the kitchen/dining room.  
  
"It will have to wait, Remus. I have other engagements this evening, I will have to leave as soon as the meeting ends."  
  
"Oh, alright. Everyone is here let's get started." Lupin said, the disappointment reflecting in his voice.  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen and marveled at everyone who was there. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Moody and Arabella Figg to name a few. Lupin took his seat between Molly and Tonks, leaving Severus, or Hermione rather, standing.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to sit down, Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked, motioning to the empty chair between herself and Moody. Hermione sat down, feeling a bit edgy about sitting next to Moody and his magical eye.  
  
Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, smiling. "Well, we have a few things to discuss this evening." He said slowly. "First order of business; I believe Voldemort is recruiting followers again, perhaps younger wizards."  
  
There was a murmuring amongst the table. Hermione moved nervously in her seat.  
  
"Severus, I must say I am indeed suspicious of young Mr. Malfoy. As head of his house, do you think this might be a possibility?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Hermione looked around at the eyes staring at her. She took a deep breath.  
  
"No. Mr. Malfoy, can indeed be quite nasty, but I don't think that he has the magical abilities that the Dark Lord would find beneficial." She looked around, hoping this would satisfy them. More murmuring.  
  
"But his father has been charged with being one of them!" Molly Weasley broke out. "It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he used his father's power to get into You-Know-Who's inner circle."  
  
The table started chattering and heads nodded in agreement with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Hermione winced, and suddenly remember she was Snape. "If you all don't trust my opinions and judgments, I don't see any need to be here." She said shortly.  
  
"There, there, Severus." Dumbledore smiled. "You have my complete trust."  
  
Just outside the door to the dining room, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood, listening in.  
  
"I honestly don't know why Dumbledore favors that greasy git so much." Ron said, shaking his head. "He's turned dark before, why wouldn't he go back again."  
  
Hermione/Snape crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip, determined not to say anything to the Weasley.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry suddenly asked Hermione. She looked up startled.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You're acting awfully odd." He said. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Snape said icily.  
  
Ron continued to rant. "I mean, really, what do you suppose Snape has done, that makes Dumbledore trust him? The way I see it is once you go evil, you never go back. Dumbledore is the greatest wizard who ever lived, you would think he would see right through Snape."  
  
Snape clenched his fists, wishing for nothing more at that point then to hex Ron Weasley, until he was unrecognizable even to his own mother.  
  
Back inside the dining room, The Order was have a heated discussion on the whereabouts of Voldemort.  
  
"I'm telling you, he has been seen in London!" Moody said, his voice growing louder.  
  
"There have been several reports that he has changed himself back into human form, which will make him nearly impossible to find. He has the ability to go out whenever he chooses now." McGonagall said, a trace of worry in her voice.  
  
"What worries me is that Death Eaters have been seen about in public together. I believe the Ministry has given them a full pardon." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Just last week, Remus saw the Malfoys with the Lestranges in Diagon Alley, isn't that right Remus?"  
  
"Yes, I was having dinner with Arthur and Molly at the restaurant down on Parish Alley, and Lucius was there with Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix, and Rodolph --- and Severus."  
  
All eyes were focused on Hermione again and she flushed. "Of course, I was having dinner. Lucius is an old friend of mine, convicted or not, I do not believe that would change anything."  
  
Everyone stared blankly at her.  
  
"Besides," She added in an attempt to recover, "I was hoping they would tell me the whereabouts of Voldemort."  
  
She began to wonder breifly why Remus didn't bring up his suspicions about herself.  
  
"Well, I believe a good place to put Aurors would be Diagon Alley then." McGonagall spoke again. "Kingsley, Tonks, perhaps you should set up an outpost on Diagon Alley. I believe the space above the Owl Emporium is not occupied. Perhaps it could be your meeting point."  
  
"Sounds good." Kingsley smiled.  
  
Hermione sighed quietly as Minerva and Dumbledore started handing out orders. Now she wouldn't be able to go back to Diagon Alley with Draco, or Snape or anyone.  
  
Moody smiled next to her. "I have a feeling we're going to know just where Voldemort is, very soon."  
  
After the meeting adjourned she left the house and apparated back to her bedroom, just as she was transforming back to herself. Snape was already there, nearly transformed back, himself. He had put on one of his long black robes and was anxiously awaiting his bushy brown hair to go away.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well. I have some information to pass on. How was everything on your end?" she asked, desperately searching for a bottle of shampoo.  
  
"How were you friends with Potter and Weasley? They're such dolts. I had to stop myself from strangling Weasley more than once."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Yes they can be a bit annoying."  
  
"Well then, enjoy your Easter Holiday, Monday night we will be meeting at the Malfoys." Snape said coolly and with out another word, he apparated out.  
  
______ ________ And on the eight day, Katt said "Let there be Reviews!" Just kidding. Tell me what you think.  
  
Also quick authors note in reference to the polyjuice potion. In the movie its true, their voices don't change, but in the Chamber of Secrets novel, they do. I quote CoS, American Paperback, Chapter 12, Page 217: "The he realized that his glasses were clouding his eyes because Goyle obviously didn't need them --- he took them off and called "Are you two okay?" Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from his mouth. "Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from his right." 


	18. Storming Malfoy Manor

On Monday night, Hermione found herself back at the Malfoy's. Draco answered the door and she smiled when she saw him. She so badly wanted to inform him that The Order suspected him, but she knew she had better speak with Voldemort first.  
  
She followed Draco into the parlor where the Death Eaters lounged about, Voldemort sitting in a high backed chair.  
  
"My Lord." Hermione walked in, kneeling before him on the marble floor.  
  
"Miss Granger, how very glad I am to see you." Voldemort smiled  
  
"I've brought you what you've asked for." She pulled the parchment with the signatures on it from her robes as well as the file folder. She handed him the rolled parchment, happy to finally give it to him.  
  
Voldemort unrolled it and read it over out loud. "Order of the Phoenix Member Listing. By signing this parchment, you agree to join the resistance against Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. - Signed Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Several Death Eaters snickered as Voldemort continued to read. "Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Arabella Figg, Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom --- Bella aren't these the fools you drove into insanity?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She smiled. "I suppose I went a bit overboard with Crucio."  
  
The Death Eaters laughed.  
  
"Marlene McKinnon ---."  
  
"Severus took care of her and her entire family for opposing us." Lucius smirked and patted Snape on the shoulder. Snape gave a half smile.  
  
"Benjy Fenwicke - Deceased."  
  
"Tore that one apart, we did." Goyle Sr. spoke up, smiling at the memory and looking at Crabbe Sr..  
  
"Edgar Bones - Deceased."  
  
"You all should have taken out that entire family. Susan Bones goes to my school, incredibly annoying girl. She dared to ask me to the Yule Ball in my fourth year." Draco sneered, as he sat on the arm of the sofa next to Snape.  
  
"Gideon and Fabian Prewett - Deceased. Oh yes, I remember those two boys. They were the ones who put up quite a struggle."  
  
"Yes that's right. Took me, Vincent, Gregory, Rudulph, and Rabastan to take them down" Macnair reminisced.  
  
"Sirius Black - Deceased."  
  
Bella erupted into laughter. "Stupid fool, thought he could defeat me. He should have never turned his back on the family."  
  
"James and Lily Potter - Deceased."  
  
The Death Eaters went quiet, everyone except for Peter. "Oh yes, bloody fools they were. Because of them the Master lost his powers.." Peter sighed. Everyone looked at him. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and changed the subject.  
  
"Good work, Granger. There must be thirty names on this list." He said.  
  
"I've also brought this, my Lord." She handed him the folder on Death Eaters. He looked it over quickly and set it down on the coffee table.  
  
"Excellent work. Now, I have a bit of a surprise for all of you." Voldemort smiled. He got up and headed for the library, Death Eaters in tow.  
  
"Bella, would you, please?" he asked, pointed towards the chamber door that once held Ron Weasley.  
  
"Of course, Master." She bowed her head and walked across the large room to it.  
  
"Masks on." Voldemort ordered.  
  
Bellatrix came back a second later with a bound and gagged Remus Lupin.  
  
Hermione widened her eyes behind her mask, she had just spent most of yesterday with that man, now here he was inside a circle of Death Eaters.  
  
"The fool had the nerve to be milling about Knockturn Alley, asking questions about us." Lucius hissed. "I don't think he understands just how big of a circle the Dark Lord's followers are."  
  
Voldemort glided over to him and pushed him down onto his knees, ripping the gag from his mouth. "Anything you'd like to say, Remus?"  
  
"Yes." He looked around at the featureless black masks. "The Aurors are coming for you."  
  
"He's lying." Bella shrieked, jabbing her wand in his neck.  
  
"No, I'm not." Lupin smirked as he struggled to stand.  
  
They were abruptly interuptted by a low whirring noise, and Lucius looked up quickly at a large silver mirror that hung above the fireplace. He reached up and touched its cool surface. "Permittere Videre." He spoke to it. The mirror started to glow and showed black figures outside the house. Lucius noticed one that appeared to be close and gave a glance towards the giant window.  
  
Suddenly the window in the library shattered inward. The Death Eaters looked around frantically. Tonks jumped inside, wearing an Auror uniform. It was a nearly graceful entrance, but she tripped slightly on the long curtain. She regained her balance and pulled her wand out of a pocket, pointing it at the group of Death Eaters.  
  
"Hello, slime." She smirked.  
  
The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of curses and hexes being aimed at her.  
  
"Frigere!" A voice boomed from behind them, an icy blue light hit Draco, freezing him in place, wand pointed at Tonks.  
  
Hermione turned around to see Kingsley flanked by a dozen or so other Aurors.  
  
"WHO TOLD THE AURORS WHERE TO FIND US?" Hermione heard Bella scream above the noise.  
  
Flashes of light were flying everywhere, Hermione barely had time to think, her mind was screaming at her to apparate out. Yet she couldn't find the strength to do it.  
  
"Imperio!" Lucius pointed his wand at the Auror who was charging towards Voldemort. Hermione watched as he fixed his wand on the Auror and watched him attack another one uncontrollably.  
  
"Stupefy!" she aimed at an Auror who was charging towards Lucius' back, knocking him to the floor.  
  
Voldemort started mumbling some strange incantations that Hermione had never heard before, and a blue pulse of light erupted from him, knocking several Aurors to the floor.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled, a wand flew from an Auror's hand.  
  
"Accio wand!" An Auror shouted, Hermione held her wand tightly.  
  
"Protego!" she countered. "Impedimenta!" the Auror was thrown backwards into a bookshelf, causing several volumes to cascade onto his head.  
  
She suddenly heard a chorus of the same words, Adava Kedavra. Green light ricocheted everywhere, hitting Aurors and shattering chunks of marble from the floors. Beams of light shot upward blowing holes in the beautiful ceiling of Malfoy Manor.  
  
A green light flashed across the room and she watched it, in slow motion, hit Professor Snape in the chest.  
  
"Noooo!" She yelled diving over to him. He landed on his back, eyes open staring at the ceiling. "Professor? Professor?" she pushed him, but he didn't respond. Anger welled up inside of her, she looked from her motionless Potions teacher and then to the frozen Draco, she pointed her wand at a group of three Aurors who were coming her way.  
  
"Crucio!" she screamed. The spell knocked all three of them down. She turned again to see Tonks, flanked by another Auror look up at her.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione shrieked. The green light flew from her wand and hit Tonks, who fell over dead.  
  
She heard the sounds of apparating and knew the Death Eater's were retreating. She couldn't leave with out Snape and Draco, she knew she was only supposed to look after herself, yet she had grown quite fond of both of them, and she knew Draco may be sentenced to a Dementor's kiss.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" she barely heard the spell before she felt its icy blast on her back. She fell over onto her face, feeling the black mask shatter.  
  
And then it was quiet and black.  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt looked over the scene. Only he and Lupin were left standing. He saw a Death Eater on the floor with a mop of wavy brown hair and Draco Malfoy frozen in place. It seemed everyone else had escaped.  
  
"That went well." Lupin sighed and walked over to the motionless Hermione. "At least we got two of them." He rolled her over and pulled the broken mask off, revealing her badly bruised face. "My god, Hermione. Why would you choose such a path?"  
  
"She'll have a fair trial, Remus." Kingsley said slowly as he performed a thawing spell on Draco.  
  
Lupin surveyed the room, watching marble crumble from the walls, and bits of sparkling ceiling crash to the floor. Then he noticed something strange. "Kingsley, where did Severus go? I thought I had hit him with a weak stunning spell ----."  
  
______ _______  
  
I bet you didn't see that coming. Review please.  
  
Id also like to say thank you to Serpen's Potio for having such an awesome Snape/Death Eater site, which is where I got all my information for this chapter. Check it out. 


	19. Tried and Convicted

Hermione felt herself waking up. She moved a hand and felt soft and cool sheets underneath her. Her head was sunken into a cushy pillow. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into the face of Professor Snape.  
  
"Hermione." he said softly.  
  
"Professor - I thought --- you were ---." She mumbled.  
  
"Hermione.." He said again.  
  
The room began to spin and she heard his voice fade away.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" a rough voice barked.  
  
She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't laying on cool sheets, but on a hard cement floor. Her head was throbbing in pain and she felt no soft pillow beneath her. The voice that was calling didn't belong to Snape, either. It was a harsh voice.  
  
"Granger get up, you're trial is starting in a few minutes." The voice said.  
  
She sat up and looked around. She was in a tiny cell, with heavy steel bars on one side. Hermione got up off the floor and saw the man who was talking to her. He was a rough looking man, who stood nearly a foot and a half taller then her.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her head.  
  
"Ministry of Magic." He said, opening her door. "Lets go, and don't try anything funny."  
  
Hermione walked out from her cell, following the man down the hall. To her right, she saw Draco sitting on his bed in the cell. He didn't say anything as she passed.  
  
They reached a door, and he pushed her into the courtroom. It was large and circular with a chair in the center, just as Harry had described to her. She looked around and saw many people she recognized. Cornelius Fudge was flanked by Dolores Umbridge and Amelia Bones, high up looking down on her. Sitting around the Court Room, were the entire Weasley family, except Ginny of course, all looking rather solemn. Harry sat between Ron and Lupin, who was next to Professor McGonagall. She saw Snape sitting in the back row in the shadows.  
  
The guard lead her to the chair in the center and it instantly clamped its icy metal chains down on her arms and around her ankles.  
  
Dumbledore walked out from a doorway opposite her, and he began pacing about.  
  
"We are here today, for the trial of Hermione L. Granger." Cornelius Fudge said loudly. She has been charged with serving You-Know-Who, captured by the Aurors last night. It is my recommendation that she drinks a Veritaserum and is questioned."  
  
"I must say, Cornelius, while that may be more efficient, Hermione Granger is a top student at Hogwarts. She is a Gryffindor and I believe after the services she has provided to the school over the past few years, she is entitled to explain herself with out the use of a Potion." Dumbledore said, walking around with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Very well, lets get this over with." He said.  
  
"Hermione, dear, tell us, why were you at a Death Eater's meeting last night?" Dumbledore asked, kindly.  
  
Hermione now had two options, she could either tell the truth, or lie and try to get out of whatever sentence they had in store.  
  
"I was spying on them." She said flatly.  
  
The courtroom erupted into low murmuring.  
  
"I'm sorry dear?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I was spying on the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. I knew they would accept me because of my intellect, and I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid they wouldn't allow me to do such a dangerous task."  
  
Snape sighed from his place in the back of the room.  
  
"You see, Cornelius. I had told you I had complete faith in Miss Granger."  
  
'Stupid old fool.' She thought harshly.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Dolores Umbridge spoke up. "We can't believe her, bring in the Veritaserum and lets stop this foolishness."  
  
Before Dumbledore could protest any further, the guard who had brought Hermione in came back, with a locked wooden box. He opened it up and took out a vial of completely clear liquid. Hermione watched nervously as he walked over to her and roughly held her head back, pouring the potion down her throat. She choked on it a bit and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Now, then, Miss Granger, why were you with You-Know-Who and his followers last night?" Fudge asked, folding his hands in front of him.  
  
"Because I am a Death Eater." "How long have you been a Death Eater?" Fudge looked nervous.  
  
"I joined the Dark Lord two weeks ago. If you want proof, have a look at my left arm." She said, fighting every word that escaped from her lips. Dumbledore slowly walked over to her, with a frown on his face, and pulled up the sleeve of her black Death Eater robe.  
  
The courtroom gasped in horror, seeing the Dark Mark imprinted in crimson on her arm. She looked up at Ron and Harry, not allowing any emotion to show. Ron looked pale and Harry simply stared in awe.  
  
"Do you know what happened to Virginia M. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione was still fighting it, cursing the inventor of the truth potion.  
  
"Tell us."  
  
"Two Fridays ago, I lured her out of Hogwarts and brought her to the Dark Lord. I was still under a trial basis with him, he wanted me to prove myself to him, so he asked for Ginny Weasley."  
  
"And Voldemort killed Ginny?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No. I killed her." Hermione said, looking Dumbledore straight in the eye. Molly Weasley shrieked and started sobbing into Arthur's robe.  
  
"How did you manage this?" Umbridge asked, completely unaware, or not caring, that Mrs. Weasley was crying.  
  
Hermione bit her tongue. She didn't want to tell the Weasleys this. "I was trained to use the Unforgivable Curses on her. I killed her with Adava Kedavra."  
  
"And you used the other two curses as well?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hermione, did you break into the backroom on Saturday?" Dumbledore asked, aware that most everyone in the courtroom didn't know what room he was speaking of.  
  
"Yes. I stole files."  
  
"I think we have all the information we need." Fudge mumbled and stood up. "Hermione Granger, the Ministry of Magic finds you guilty of the following acts; The use of the Imperius Curse, The use of the Cruciatus Curse, The use of the Adava Kedavra Curse, The Murder of Virginia M. Weasley, Serving V-v-Voldemort, Breaking and Entering into a restricted area, the use of the Cruciatus Curse on three Ministry Aurors, the Murder of Nymphadora Tonks and lying to the Court under Oath. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal." She smirked. Fudge knew she was a Death Eater, he had given her that contribution a few weeks ago, and now he was going to sentence her to Azkaban to save face. Typical politician.  
  
"Your sentence, immediate expulsion from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two consecutive life sentences to Azkaban Prison, Maximum Security Sector." He finished and pulled a wand from beneath his table. Hermione realized it was her own wand and opened her mouth to speak just as Fudge snapped it in half.  
  
"Guards." he motioned towards her. The chair released her and she got one last look at Harry and Ron, who appeared to have tears streaming down their cheeks. The guards dragged her out of the courtroom and back down to her cell. She passed by Draco, who this time was near the bars of the cell, waiting for her.  
  
"What happened?" he called. "I'm next."  
  
"Good luck." She said miserably as the guards threw her on the floor to her cell. She got up and brushed herself off, sitting on the bed. 'I should have apparated out when I could last night.' She thought to herself, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Visitor, Granger." A guard said sharply. She looked up and saw Lupin outside her cell.  
  
"What do you want?" she walked over to him.  
  
"Why did you join Voldemort?" he asked.  
  
"Where are Harry and Ron? Didn't they want to see me too?" she asked, avoiding the subject.  
  
"No. They did not want to see you. Why did you do it?"  
  
"Because you're on the wrong side, Professor Lupin. Voldemort is rising and no one is going to be able to stop him. Harry is no state to fight the most powerful wizard that has ever lived. You should think about switching your loyalties too."  
  
Lupin looked thoughtfully at her for a moment. "Perhaps you're right, but Id rather die fighting for what's right then to save my own skin and live for what is wrong."  
  
Hermione let out a sharp laugh. "So very Gryffindor of you, Professor. I wanted to ask, how did you know the Aurors were coming last night?"  
  
"The parchment you took from the back office, I planted it there. I had a strong suspicion about you, I smelled you with the Malfoys that night in Diagon Alley. I knew if my assumptions were right, you would go snooping around Grimmauld Place for something like that. So I put a tracking charm on the parchment, and sure enough it found its way to Malfoy Manor. I allowed myself to be captured by Lucius so I would be there when everything happened, as a diversion to the Warding Spells that were all over the Malfoy's property."  
  
Hermione sighed. She should have never brought anything back to Voldemort from Grimmauld Place, it would have been just as easy to charm the information to a new piece of paper.  
  
"Times up." The guard barked.  
  
Lupin turned to walk away. "I'm sorry Hermione." He said gently before disappearing out of view.  
  
_______ ________ It's so sad, the story is almost over. One chapter left, and I will update as soon as possible. 


	20. He Won't Come For Us

One Week After Hermione's Trial:  
  
Severus Snape walked into a small group of Death Eater's in the cellar of Hogs' Head. Lucius, Bella, Peter, and Narcissa were standing about speaking with Voldemort.  
  
"Ahh.Severus. Any news on how the Aurors were able to find us?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"No, my Lord." Snape answered.  
  
"Pity. Someone will pay for it. Starting with Remus Lupin." Voldemort growled.  
  
"I was wondering, my Lord, when we might be retrieving Granger and Malfoy, from Azkaban." Snape asked quietly.  
  
"We wont be retrieving them." Voldemort said, pacing around the room. The other Death Eaters looked up at him in surprise. "At least not any time in the near future. There are other plans to be made, that Hermione and Draco aren't a part of."  
  
"But my son!" Lucius burst out. "He's rotting away in that place."  
  
"Hold your tongue, Malfoy." Voldemort spat. "You dare question my motives?"  
  
"No. my Lord." Lucius said quietly.  
  
"I never trusted that girl anyway." Bellatrix spoke up. "Something just wasn't right about the Weasley boy disappearing."  
  
"I agree Bella, honestly I believe Draco had something to do with it as well." Voldemort shot Lucius a dirty look. "We can't afford to suspect traitors on our side."  
  
The next day, Snape had made the journey to Azkaban. It was a huge fortress on an island, in the center of a stormy sea. He checked in as a visitor, leaving his wand behind with the guard and found Hermione in a cell at the end of a long dark hall. She wore a ragged black robe and Snape could see runic symbols tattooed to her collarbone area.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger." He said softly. She stood up from her place on the tiny bed and walked over to Snape. The cells here had no bars, just invisible fields that blocked the front area.  
  
"Professor! I'm so glad to see you." She smiled, stepped into the light.  
  
Snape winced, her hair was tangled and her face looked thin. She was at one point such a happy girl, the Dementor's were probably feasting off her.  
  
"I have to admit, I thought you were dead, until I saw you at my trial last week." She smiled. "Yes, Miss Granger, there are other spells that radiate green light, you of all people should know that." Snape said, his tone still quiet.  
  
"When will Voldemort come for me?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione." He said sadly. "It could be quite a long time."  
  
She stayed quiet. "I - I understand." She said finally.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Draco's voice spoke up. As requested by Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco had connecting jail cells. Hermione thought Dumbledore was trying to help her keep her sanity, by having a human to speak with.  
  
"Professor Snape is here." Hermione said.  
  
"Hello Draco." Snape took a step to the side, looking at the blonde teenager, who looked just as miserable as Hermione did.  
  
"When will he be getting us out?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know." Snape sounded apologetic.  
  
"Time's up." A guard yelled down the hallway.  
  
"I must go. Good bye, you two." Snape said before they could get in another word, and left, his black robes flowing behind him.  
  
Hermione sat back on her bed. Voldemort would come for them - he had to. He had come for Lucius and Bella, why not Draco and Hermione?  
  
"Hey Draco?" she called.  
  
"What?" he answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never ate the peach."  
  
Draco laughed quietly. "Why would you think of such a thing now?"  
  
Hermione saw a Dementor float past her cell and a chill went down her spine, it was nearly time for their three o'clock feeding.  
  
"The Dementors are coming." she said flatly.  
  
______ _______  
  
Yes, that is the conclusion to Into The Darkness. I really hope you liked my story. I plan on writing a sequel over the next few weeks where Snape and Lucius go on a mission to break them out. Keep an eye open for it. Review and let me know your thoughts on the entire Into The Darkness story. 


End file.
